Bestiel
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Pour une fois que Dean peut bien dormir, Castiel doit venir le déranger avec un requête bien étrange. Dean acceptera-t-il? Saison 4, SLASH RATED M et ne tient pas compte de toutes les autres émissions suivant les première de la quatrième saison. Merci.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Bestiel

**Rated :** M

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire modifie complètement toute l'histoire de Surnaturel à partir des premiers épisodes de la saison 4. **SLASH**

**Couple :** Destiel (Dean X Castiel)

**Note de l'auteure :** Bien, voilà ma nouvelle fiction qui contiendra 10 chapitres! Je ne sais pas s'il existe d'autres histoires de ce genre dans les fics de surnaturel, mais il y en a assez dans celle d'Harry Potter, je ne vous en dit pas plus. Je vous dis simplement que ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas votre genre. Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre ^.^

_**00oo00oo00**_

Dean dormait vraiment mal ces temps si. Depuis que lui et Sam étaient partis chacun de leur côté, il s'ennuyait vraiment de son frère, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment. Après tout, Dean était vraiment en colère contre lui. Son frère l'avait trompé, préférant faire confiance à une démone plutôt qu'à lui et voilà qu'ils en subissaient tous les conséquences en vivant cette foutu apocalypse. Bref, toutes ces pensées tourmentaient son esprit l'empêchant de se reposer à cent pour cent. Il se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit en repensant à comment il avait battu le vampire qu'il avait eu à combattre ce soir là. Il l'avait eu plutôt facilement en fait. Un vampire seul était facile à avoir, mais un nid… Il grogna en songeant qu'il allait devoir le trouver demain ce nid. Ça allait être difficile. Ils devaient déjà être au courant de la perte d'un des leur et, maintenant, ils allaient être sur leur garde. Après un unième soupir, Dean se sentit tomber, avec bonheur, dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut un chuchotement parfaitement désagréable à son oreille qui le réveilla. Il crut d'abord que c'était un moustique et le chassa du revers de la main. Le bruit stoppa un court instant avant de reprendre. Cette fois, Dean tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

-Dean… Dean… Dean… Réveilles-toi! Dean!

Étonné, Dean ouvrit les yeux pour tomber face à face avec Castiel qui le regardait avec un sérieux trop prononcé. Il soupira.

-Castiel. Si tu n'as pas une bonne raison de déranger le premier bon sommeil que j'ai depuis un mois, je te jure de t'arracher les couilles et de te les faire bouffer avant de te pendre dans un cercle de feu. Tu m'as bien compris?

-Ne t'en fait pas Dean. Je suis ici pour accomplir une mission que Dieu vient de me confier.

-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'emmerde Dieu?

-Mais c'est vraiment important Dean.

-Pff. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore de si important pour me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit?

-Eh bien, j'ai été consulté Dieu (NDA : Dieu n'a pas disparu pour moi d'accord? Il est encore là, c'est juste qu'il ne peut pas intervenir dans la bataille.) Je lui ai parlé de ton problème.

-Quel problème?

-Eh bien, celui d'être un hôte.

Dean se redressa brutalement dans son lit.

-Il y a une solution?

-C'est ce dont j'allais te parler. J'ai demandé à Dieu de chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider. Après qu'il ait un peu réfléchit, il m'a avoué qu'il y avait un moyen… qui ne te plairait probablement pas.

-Et alors? Je veux savoir! S'il y a un moyen de ne pas me détruire en m'offrant à un ange, je suis partant! Je ferais n'importe quoi! En autant que ça ne mette la vie de personne en danger et que ça ait de bonne chance de réussir.

-Ça respecte les deux conditions, mais je reste convaincu que tu n'accepteras pas.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais refuser quelque chose qui ne risque pas de détruire le monde, qui ne me demande pas de me sacrifier et qui a presque cent pour cent de chance de marcher.

-Tu dois coucher avec moi.

Dean se tut aussitôt, ramena les couvertures sur lui et se recula jusqu'au mur en jetant des regards soupçonneux à Castiel. Castiel le regardait sans bouger, s'étant préparer à cette réaction parfaitement normale venant d'un homme cent pour cent hétéro et étant le summum de la virilité (NDA : Selon moi ^.^)

-Je dois quoi?

-Tu dois coucher avec moi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je ne le sais pas. Je sais juste ce que Dieu m'a dit.

-Et il t'a dit quoi?

-Qu'on devait coucher ensemble cette nuit entre vingt-trois heures et cinq heures. Que c'est une chose qui ne se présente qu'une fois aux 2000 ans et que c'est sur moi que cette chance est tombée.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus, mais tu dois te décider très vite puisqu'il est quatre heures et quart.

-Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec un homme! Ça va servir à quoi? Putain je te hais Dieu!

-Dean, ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est qu'une nuit après tout! Préfères-tu dire oui à Michel?

-Non! Mais il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen!

-Je suis désolé Dean, mais il n'y a que ces deux choix. C'est l'un ou l'autre. C'est déjà bien que j'ai réussi te trouver une deuxième solution…

-… Tu ne risques pas de chuter?

-Eum… Je n'en sais rien. Après tout, c'est un ordre de Dieu. Si je dois chuter pour t'aider et que c'est Dieu qui l'a voulu, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal.

-Et si je ne peux pas! Je ne suis pas gay après tout. Peut-être que… tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Tu ne banderas pas?

-Je déteste ta façon directe de parler, soupira Dean. Mais oui, c'est de ça que je parlais.

-Je croyais que le désir pouvait se provoquer. Provoquons-le!

-Une autre chose. Tu es un ange. Tu ne ressens rien. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait marcher?

-Il m'arrive de ressentir des sensations physiques quand elles sont très intenses.

-Une dernière chose. Qui… qui doit être au-dessus?

-Toi.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Alors?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la chambre avant que Dean ne s'impatiente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire?

-Je n'en sais rien Dean. Je suis vierge.

-Ah putain c'est vrai.

-Toi tu as couché plein de fois. Tu devrais le savoir.

-C'étaient toutes de femmes tu sauras! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec un homme.

-Fait comme si j'étais une fille.

-Pff. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Laisse-moi une seconde de préparation mentale.

Dean ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se mit à réfléchir. Il devait le faire, par n'importe quel moyen. Il en était capable. Il le savait. Après tout, chaque personne sur terre avait son moment gay. Ça devait être le sien… Il rouvrit les yeux et repoussa les couvertures de sur lui.

-Je suis prêt.

-Je t'attends.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha prudemment de Castiel. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et retira tranquillement son éternel imperméable, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Quand ce fut fait, Dean prit son courage à deux mains. Même s'il avait peur, même si c'était contre ses principes, il devait le faire. Il défit lentement la cravate de l'ange et déboutonna maladroitement sa chemise.

-C'est drôle Dean. Tu as l'air tellement concentré.

-La ferme. J'essai de ne pas me rendre compte de ce que je fais. Putain je déshabille un homme…

-Dean. Il faudra bien que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu fais parce que sinon tu ne pourras pas te…

Excéder d'entendre l'ange parler pour rien dire, Dean réunit leurs lèvres et le renversa sur le lit. Une main le soutenant au dessus de Castiel et l'autre lui enlevant sa chemise, Dean approfondit le baisé et se surpris à réagir en entendant Castiel pousser un léger gémissement alors que sa main accrochait ses mamelons. Quelques instants plus tard, il envoyait la chemise rejoindre le manteau au sol. Ils n'étaient plus qu'en pantalon et en sous-vêtements. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au-dit pantalon, Dean sentit les mains de Castiel commencer à parcourir son dos et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était doux, timide… mais tellement bon! Inconsciemment, il rapprocha leur deux corps, causant une certaine friction entre leur entre-jambe, les faisant gémir de plaisir. Leurs mains descendirent avec maladresse pour retirer tout ce qu'il restait de vêtements sur l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement nus, excités et complètement embrouillés. Dean n'arrivait plus à penser. Son corps pesant contre celui de Castiel lui coupait le souffle et jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de mal à se contenir. Leurs cuisses se frottèrent ensemble et Dean se remit à l'embrasser passionnément. Castiel entoura ses jambes autour des hanches étroites de Dean en gémissant d'attente.

-Dean... Prends-moi…

Dans un nouveau gémissement, Dean se plaça à l'entré de Castiel et le pénétra en douceur. Il sentit les mains de Castiel se crisper un peu dans son dos et stoppa un moment. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'acte, Dean posa ses yeux sur le visage de Castiel. L'ange était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir. Dean se surprit à le trouver vraiment beau de cette façon. L'ange remua doucement les hanches le ramenant au moment présent. Dean commença de doux va et vient et accéléra au fur et à mesure que leur mouvement se synchronisait. Leur respiration saccadés et leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce et finalement, Dean sentit Castiel venir entre eux et il le suivit peu après. Il s'effondra sur Castiel, essoufflé et se retira. Il roula sur le côté et, petit à petit, ce qu'il venait de faire le frappa avec force. Il avait couché avec un homme! Alors qu'il se maudissait d'avoir aimé ça, Castiel prit la parole.

-Merci Dean.

-Merde… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

-Tu viens de faire une grosse part pour sauver le monde. À moi de faire le reste maintenant.

-Ouais, mais…

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et s'arrêta tout de suite. L'ange et ses vêtements avaient disparu de la chambre. Il grogna intérieurement en maudissant l'ange et en se détestant d'avoir accepté sa stupide proposition et d'avoir… trouvé ça mille fois mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle femme. Il se leva, incapable de s'endormir. Prit une bonne douche et reprit la route pour trouver le nid des vampires, enfouissant au plus creux de son être ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Se jurant de ne plus jamais y penser, Dean démarra sa voiture et reprit la route tout en sachant qu'un jour, il devrait affronter ce qu'il avait fait.

À suivre…

_**00oo00oo00**_

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Finalement, ça ne me tentait pas d'écrire une one-shot alors j'ai repris mon projet de Destiel. J'espère que ça vous a plut. À la semaine prochaine!

Addicted


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Bestiel

**Rated :** M

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire modifie complètement toute l'histoire de Surnaturel à partir des premiers épisodes de la saison 4. **SLASH**

**Couple :** Destiel (Dean X Castiel)

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre qui révèle un punch de l'histoire à sa toute fin! Il est inspiré du quatrième épisode de la saison 5, je crois que vous allez le reconnaître. Bon suspense! Et merci de toutes vos belles reviews constructives ^.^

_**00oo00oo00**_

Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait bien espéré que Castiel allait réapparaître pour lui expliquer en quoi le baiser avait sauvé le monde, mais il s'était maintenant écoulé trois semaines et toujours aucun signe de l'ange. En plus, depuis cette nuit-là, chaque fois qu'il croisait un homme, Dean ne cessait de se demander si ce serait aussi bon qu'avec l'ange. Et l'on s'entend qu'il en croisait souvent des hommes! Mais jamais Dean ne se décidait à vérifier. Ça virilité en avait pris un sacré coup et il voulait attendre d'avoir une réponse de Castiel avant de vérifier quoi que ce soit.

Il était en ce moment sur les traces d'un démon qui avait ravagé une petite ville dans le nord du Dakota. Il le pourchassait depuis maintenant trois jours, mais pour la première fois, il s'octroyait une pause. Ouais, Dean s'était pris une chambre dans un petit motel sur le bord de l'autoroute. Il se coucha rapidement, complètement crevé par ses longues heures de routes. Malheureusement, son cellulaire le réveilla une heure après qu'il se soit endormi. Alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux, il espéra un moment que ce soit Castiel qui l'appelait.

-Castiel? C'est toi?

-Non en fait, c'est Sam.

-Sam? Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus se parler, ronchonna Dean dans le téléphone.

-Je sais, mais c'est important.

-Pff… tu me laisses deux minutes pour me réveiller?

-Ouais, mais fait vite!

Dean s'étira et s'assit dans son lit en poussant un énorme bâillement et repris le téléphone. Sam lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec Lucifer qui lui avait appris qu'il était son hôte et à quel point il était troublé. Dean soupira et ne répondit pas.

-Dean, ça va?

-Mouais.

-Et t'en penses quoi?

-De quoi j'en pense quoi?

-Eh bien, de ma rencontre avec Lucifer.

-Je suis désolé Sam, en ce moment j'ai d'autre chose à penser.

-Dean écoute. Je pensais que je devrais peut-être revenir.

-Non Sam. On en a déjà parlé. On ne peut pas travailler ensemble. Désolé. Je te souhaite de t'en sortir avec Lucifer.

Et il raccrocha. Même si une part de lui regrettait son frère, il savait que ce n'était plus la même chose entre eux et que c'était mieux ainsi. Il soupira et retourna se coucher.

Quand il se réveilla, il était encore habiller. Étonné, il se releva pour se rendre compte que sa chambre était devenue totalement vide. Sur le lit, plus aucune couverture. Rien. Les murs étaient pourris et la lumière du soleil peinait à traverser les planches qui condamnait sa fenêtre. Il chercha son sac, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Confus, il descendit en bas et sortit dehors où un paysage merdique s'offrit à lui. Sous ses yeux, tout n'était que ruine. Plus rien n'était encore debout, excepté certains bâtiments, mais même eux n'était pas beau à voir. Cependant, le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Oh Dean sentait parfois une présence, mais il ne voyait rien. Il fit un peu le tour de quelques rues et tomba finalement sur une petite fille accroupie.

-Hey petite. Où est tout le monde?

La petite fille releva la tête avec un rictus mauvais et s'élança vers lui en brandissant un couteau avec un cri de guerre. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Dean lui balança une droite qui la mit KO. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Sur un mur était écrit en gros caractère «Croatoan».

-Oh merde…

Soudain, quelques dizaines de personnes tournèrent le coin de la rue et se plantèrent devant lui avec le même air que la petite fille quelques secondes plus tôt. Dean grogna et s'élança dans la direction opposé du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Les monstres s'élancèrent à sa suite et, après quelques minutes de poursuite, Dean fut bloqué par un grillage. Les monstres se rapprochaient de lui et Dean ferma les yeux. À son grand étonnement, des coups de feu retentirent et, rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut de l'autre côté du grillage des chars de l'armé tirer sur les personnes infectés. Il rampa le plus loin possible, évitant les tirs qui le visaient et se cacha dans une ruelle. Quand ce fut plus calme, Dean retourna au grillage et fit une brèche où il put se faufiler. En sortant, il aperçut un panneau sur la clôture qui l'inquiéta beaucoup.

-1 août 2014? C'est quoi ce bordel?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Dean poussa un juron s'éloigna. Après avoir réussi à faire démarrer une voiture, il prit la route pour… il ne savait où. Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter.

-La pandémie du Croatoan gagne l'Australie.

-Zach! J'aurai du m'en douter. Ce voyage dans le future ça pu votre marque à plein nez! Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

-J'ai mes sources Dean.

-Maintenant que vous avez pu vous foutre de ma gueule, ramenez-moi à mon époque!

-Tu y retourneras quand tu auras appris ce que tu dois apprendre ici.

-Et je dois apprendre quoi? À quel point vous êtes merdique? Je le sais déjà!

-Non, tu dois voir ce que vont apporter tes choix. Si... tu ne dis pas oui à Michel!

-Je croyais pourtant que Castiel avait une solution?

-Une solution? Dans quel genre?

Dean s'empourpra et détourna le regard.

-Dans le genre inutile, conclu Zacharie. Bien, je te laisse voir toi-même.

Et il disparut. Frustré, Dean donna un coup sur le volant et roula jusqu'à trouver une petite maison. Il devait être une heure PM quand il se stationna devant. Il fouilla un peu, mais ne trouva pas de nourriture, seulement, quelque chose attira son attention. Une photo. Sur celle-ci, il y avait un homme armé d'une carabine qui posait devant un camp. Le camp Chitaqua. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Dean sentait qu'il devait s'y rendre. Il réembarqua dans sa voiture, s'ennuyant beaucoup de son impala et roula jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où il trouva enfin le fameux camp. Coupant le moteur, il descendit de la voiture et se faufila subtilement à l'intérieur de la barricade. Ce qu'il vit l'attrista alors au plus haut point. Son impala, son bébé, était démantibulé. Finité! Il se précipita vers elle, une main sur la bouche l'autre flattant son capot bosselé.

-Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait!

Alors qu'il plaignait sa voiture, il reçut un grand coup au crâne et perdit conscience. Il se réveilla plus tard, menotté à une échelle en métal et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

-C'est quoi cette merde?

-C'est à moi de poser cette question, lui répondit le double de lui-même qui astiquait un fusil devant lui. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'exploser la tête maintenant.

-Parce que je suis toi?, tenta Dean.

-Très drôle. Non, sérieusement, j'ai tout tenté et je ne sais toujours pas quel genre de monstre tu es.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, ok? C'est Zacharie qui vient de me balancer dans le futur. Je suis toi, mais en 2009.

-Et où est-il?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'aimerais bien retourner dans mon année!

-Ok. Si tu es moi, dit-moi quelque chose que je serais le seul à savoir.

-Hum… Tu as baisé Castiel?

-Hum… Je ne suis pas le seul à savoir ça.

-Quoi? Tu en as parlé? Tu ne trouvais pas ça assez bizarre et dégradant?

-Dégradant? Vieux je me suis tapé un ange! Ce n'est pas génial? Et grâce à ça, j'ai découvert le genre masculin. C'est divin! Mais bon, j'ai bien la preuve que tu es moi parce que je me reconnais dans cet air tourmenté sur son orientation sexuelle.

-Alors je deviens bi?

-C'est à peu près ça…

-Et est-ce que tu as revu Castiel après cette nuit?

-Oh je vois. Cass n'est pas encore revenu me voir à ton époque? Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas bientôt comprendre, mais ne te fais pas de faux espoir. Sa solution ne marchera pas.

-Quoi?

-Non. Sam est venu tout gâcher.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Oh, la seule chose que tu as besoin de comprendre Dean, c'est de dire oui à Michel. Pigé?

-Je ne dirai pas oui à Michel!

-Alors tu finiras ici, seul et désemparé.

-Seul? Et Sam?

-Il est tombé. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

-Et tu me laisses ici?

-Ouais. Personne n'a besoin d'un double de moi.

Son double sortit de la cabane, le laissant enrager tout seul. Dean grogna avant de chercher un moyen de se détacher. Quand il eut réussi à se défaire des menottes, il sortit dehors et se fit immédiatement interpellé.

-Hey Dean!

-Chuck?

-Ouais? Ça va t'as l'air bizarre?

-Euh… Est-ce que Cass est ici?

-Castiel? Bien sûr, il est dans sa cabane.

-Et c'est où?

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui ça va.

-Ouais. Sa cabane est la troisième au fond. Tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu. Tu as une mine affreuse.

-Ouais merci.

Dean s'éloigna rapidement vers la cabane de Castiel et le découvrit à l'intérieur en compagnie de plusieurs jeunes femmes. Quand il l'aperçut, Castiel s'excusa et se leva pour le rejoindre.

-Hey Boss. Tu te décides enfin à te joindre à mon orgie?

-Ton orgie… QUOI?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux un joint?

-Non! Tu es devenu quoi, un hippie?

- Rah! Je croyais que tu avais cessé de m'en vouloir pour ton bébé?

-C'est toi qui as démoli ma voiture?

Castiel lui jeta un regard étonné et sourit.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Tu es encore pris là-dessus. Dean, ce n'était qu'une voiture!

-Et un héritage de mon père!

-Je croyais que tu détestais ton père?

Bouché, Dean se tut un instant et Castiel poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Waouh Dean, tu es vachement plus jeune. C'est quoi ton secret?

-Un voyage dans le temps. Cass, Je suis le Dean de 2009, pas de maintenant!

-Ça je m'en étais rendu compte. Qui t'as fait ça? Zacharie?

-Ouais.

-Intéressant…

-Non! je veux rentrer! Allez, utilise tes pouvoirs d'ange et ramène-moi chez moi!

-Euh je suis désolé Dean, mais je ne peux pas.

Castiel eu un petit rire étrange en même temps que d'avoir des larmes aux yeux.

-Cass, tu es défoncé?

-Mouais…

-OÙ EST-CE FILS DE PUTE?

Dean sursauta au son de sa voix parce que, en effet, son double venait de remarquer qu'il s'était enfui et fit irruption dans la cabane de Castiel.

-Bordel quand je te dis de rester caché, tu restes caché!, s'énerva le Dean 2014.

-Désolé, je devais parler à Cass.

-Mais ce n'est pas ton année. Ici c'est la mienne. Alors tu obéis quand je parle! Maintenant suis-moi! Tant qu'à m'emmerder, autant que tu me serves à quelque chose.

Le Dean de 2014 leur fit signe de le suivre et il les emmena dans une autre cabane où une réunion était déjà commencé. Il les interrompit et leur expliqua la présence de son double et sortit quelque chose de son sac.

-LE COLT!, s'exclama Dean en voyant le fusil. Je croyais qu'il était détruit.

-Eh bien non. et ce soir, on va tuer Lucifer, ajouta le plus vieux Dean en souriant méchamment.

-Et il est où Lucifer?, demanda une fille dans l'assemblé.

-Je sais où il est, c'est ce qui importe, lui rétorqua plus vieux Dean. Soyez prêt à minuit!

Tous sortirent se préparer, laissant les deux Dean seuls.

-Pourquoi tu m'emmènes, demanda le plus jeune.

-Parce qu'il faut que tu vois notre frère.

-Sam? Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était mort!

-J'ai dit qu'il est tombé, pas qu'il était mort. Pour être plus clair, il a dit oui à Lucifer.

-Quoi? Pourquoi il a fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il nous faut le tuer. Et il faut que tu voies ça, comme ça, quand tu rentreras, tu diras oui à Michel.

-Il doit pourtant y avoir un autre moyen!

-Comme celui de Castiel? Non. Il n'y en a pas. Je suis désolé. Maintenant emmène-toi. On doit y aller.

Les deux Dean sortirent de la cabane et allèrent s'asseoir dans une des trois voitures qui quittaient le camp pour la mission «Tuer le diable». Assis à côté de Castiel, Dean le regarda subtilement. Oui, il était sexy, mais son état l'inquiétait.

-Cass, je suis content de te savoir décoincé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-Eh bien… Je ne suis plus un ange. Je suis mortel.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien… Après ce qu'il s'est passé en 2009… Enfin ça m'a détruit. J'ai commencé à me droguer… et ça a donné ce que tu vois maintenant. Un humain inutile au cœur brisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en 2009?

-Ne t'en fait pas. Tu le sauras bientôt.

Et Castiel se tut sans rien dire d'autre, laissant Dean se demandé qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait arriver de si horrible à un ange pour qu'il commence à se droguer. Il s'endormit finalement, complètement épuisé.

Ils arrivèrent au matin dans la petite ville. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un immeuble en quarantaine et là, ils se mirent tous à vérifier leurs armes. Dean plus vieux leur annonça qu'ils allaient passer par devant et le plus jeune fut pris d'un doute.

-Euh, moi-même, est-ce que je peux te parler un instant.

-Ouais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ils allèrent un peu à l'écart et le plus jeune prit la parole.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur mens?

-Je ne mens pas!

-Oh si. Je sais ce que ça fait quand je mens alors, pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas la vérité?

-Parce qu'ils doivent nous couvrir!

-Comment ça?

-On est dans un piège. Nos camarades vont passer par devant et donc, faire diversion. Nous, on passe par derrière.

-Tu vas sacrifier tes amis?

-Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

-Tes choix ont l'air drôlement restreint en ce moment.

-Eh oui. Je n'ai pas dit oui à Michel.

-Dean, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils s'est passé. Tu es devenu un monstre et Castiel un hippie. Ça a dut être horrible. Je suis sûr qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Pourquoi ne pas me le dire?

-Parce que ça ne changerait rien. Juste. Je te souhaite de l'aimer quand ce sera le moment.

-L'aimer? Qui?

-Tu comprendras plus tard.

Et sans que Dean ne s'y attende, son double l'assomma et il perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se releva en vitesse et s'élança vers l'immeuble. Cependant, à peine eut-il fait quelque pas qu'il stoppa net. Devant lui, Sam venait de briser la nuque du plus vieux Dean du bout de son pied, le colt à quelque centimètre de lui.

-Bonjour Dean.

-Lucifer…

-Comme tu peux le voir, son plan n'a pas marché. C'était inutile.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Me tuer?

-Ça aussi c'est inutile. Je viens de le faire, mais je t'aime bien Dean. C'est juste triste, que tu préfères un ange.

-Comment ça?

-Au revoir Dean. On se voit dans cinq ans.

Et dans un éclair, Lucifer disparu. Étonné Dean fit un tour sur lui-même et se retrouva face à face avec Zacharie qui le ramena à son année.

-Alors Dean? Prêt à dire oui?

-Non. mais tu as pourtant vu ce qui allait arriver? Même toi tu t'es demandé de dire oui! Ouah, ça se dit vraiment mal ça.

-Je ne vais pas dire oui Zacharie. Pas maintenant en tout cas, nous verrons ça plus tard parce que vois-tu, je savais bien que tu allais devoir réapparaître pour me ramener ici.

Dean découvrit sa chemise où il avait tracé un étrange symbole. Il se croqua le pouce au sang et l'étendit sur sa main.

-Au revoir Zacharie.

Et il posa sa main ensanglanté sur le symbole. L'ange disparu dans un éclair et Dean soupira de soulagement. Voilà, il était débarrassé pour un moment. Il se jeta ensuite sur son téléphone et laissa un message à Sam sur son répondeur, lui disant de le rejoindre non loin de là au bord d'une route. Ensuite, il s'y rendit et l'attendit. Quand il arriva, Dean s'empêcha de se jeter sur lui. Il avança lentement vers son frère et sortit le couteau tueur de démon. Inquiet, Sam recula et Dean eu un faible sourire.

-Sam, si tu veux vraiment revenir… tu vas en avoir besoin.

Et il le lui tendit. Sam le prit, un peu méfiant et jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son grand frère.

-Je suis désolé Sam. J'avais tort. On est plus fort ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?

-Un évènement par encore venu, répondit Dean en souriant doucement. Et sache que… je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber.

-Merci Dean. Merci. Et… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Une petite chasse de mise en forme ça te dit? Je chassais justement un démon.

-Ouais. On s'y met?

-Laisse-moi juste dormir un peu d'accord?

-Ok.

C'est ainsi que Dean alla se coucher dans sa belle voiture retrouvé et que Sam le rejoint dans sa belle aventure XD Ouais c'est ça. Maintenant, faisons un petit bond dans le futur.

Cinq jours plus tard :

Dean et Sam l'avait eu ce démon. Il avait été un peu compliqué, mais ils l'avaient eu. Ils se reposaient maintenant dans une chambre dans un petit motel et se parlait de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'absence de l'autre. Soudain, Sam arrêta de parler un instant et fit signe à Dean de se retourner.

-Castiel? Tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir me voir.

-Dean, je dois te parler.

-Moi aussi. Bon sens Cass. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça!

Sam sourit en songeant à ce que Dean lui avait décrit du futur. Castiel en drogué plein d'orgie? En voyant l'ange devant lui, il avait du mal à y croire.

-Sam, tu nous laisses seul un moment?, demanda Dean voyant que Castiel ne se décidait pas à parler.

-Ouais. J'attends devant la porte.

Sam sortit dehors, mais tout de même curieux, il se colla l'oreille sur la porte et attendit. D'abord, il n'entendit rien, puis il entendit rire, puis de nouveau plus rien. Vint ensuite des bruit de pas venant vers la porte et il se poussa de devant elle, ne voulant pas être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dean en état de choc qui continua son chemin sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Quand Dean arriva au stationnement, Castiel arriva en courant dans le cadre de porte.

-DEAN! ATTEND!

-Je t'emmerde Castiel. Va te faire voir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de fuir. Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais non?

-Je ne voulais pas ça!

-Wow. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda Sam complètement perdu.

-Il se passe, commença Dean en revenant vers eux avec un air frustré, que ce crétin d'ange m'a dit qu'il avait une solution à mon problème d'hôte.

-Tu n'auras pas à être un hôte?, demanda Sam surpris, mais heureux. C'est génial! Et c'était quoi la solution.

-Promet-moi de ne pas rire.

-D'accord…

-Je devais coucher avec lui.

Sam se mordit immédiatement la main pour ne pas rire et s'étouffa pratiquement.

-Et... tu… tu l'as fait?

-Oui.

-HAHAHAHAHA!

Castiel lui jeta un regard assassin et Sam stoppa immédiatement de rire, reprenant son sérieux, il posa LA question.

-Mais en quoi est-ce que c'était une solution?

-Ce n'en est pas une!, s'énerva Dean. C'est un cauchemar!

-TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD!, s'écria Castiel en le frappant violamment. COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA DEVANT MOI?

Sam retint rapidement l'ange qui allait de nouveau frapper son frère et le tourna vers lui. Surpris, il vit des larmes dans les yeux de son ami divin, chose qu'il croyait impossible.

-Cass, qu'est-ce que ça devait emmener de coucher avec Dean?, demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

-Je suis enceint, répondit Castiel en fondant en larme dans ses bras.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Alors? Sincèrement, vous en pensez quoi? Je veux savoir une chose. Est-ce que vous vous en doutiez pour Castiel? Enfin, je vous avais averti que ce ne serait pas commun comme histoire. Est-ce que vous aimez quand même ça? Une review pour votre opinion?

Addicted

Ps : D'accord, je sais que ce chapitre est long (pardon si ça vous déplait) et que c'est pratiquement que le recopiage d'un épisode de la série, mais est-ce que vous savez à quel point ça a été long de tout changer pour que ça colle dans ma version? HAHAHA! Ce fut très long. XD Bref, je vous laisse donc sur une petite note de… JE VOUS AIME ^.^ Une review?


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

00oo00oo00

Dean et Sam l'avait eu ce démon. Il avait été un peu compliqué, mais ils l'avaient eu. Ils se reposaient maintenant dans une chambre dans un petit motel et se parlait de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'absence de l'autre. Soudain, Sam arrêta de parler un instant et fit signe à Dean de se retourner.

-Castiel? Tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir me voir.

-Dean, je dois te parler.

-Moi aussi. Bon sens Cass. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça!

Sam sourit en songeant à ce que Dean lui avait décrit du futur. Castiel en drogué plein d'orgie? En voyant l'ange devant lui, il avait du mal à y croire.

-Sam, tu nous laisses seul un moment?, demanda Dean voyant que Castiel ne se décidait pas à parler.

-Ouais. J'attends devant la porte.

Sam sortit dehors et Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

-Alors? Tu m'expliques?

-Dean. Je suis enceint.

-HAHAHA! Elle est presque drôle Cass. Presque drôle.

-C'est sérieux Dean. Je suis enceint.

Dean stoppa immédiatement de rire et le regarda de la façon la plus étrange qui soit. Il leva les mains en recula rapidement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se mit pratiquement à courir vers sa voiture. Castiel se mit à courir vers lui.

-DEAN! ATTEND!

-Je t'emmerde Castiel. Va te faire voir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de fuir. Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais non?

-Je ne voulais pas ça!

-Wow. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda Sam complètement perdu.

-Il se passe, commença Dean en revenant vers eux avec un air frustré, que ce crétin d'ange m'a dit qu'il avait une solution à mon problème d'hôte.

-Tu n'auras pas à être un hôte?, demanda Sam surpris, mais heureux. Et c'était quoi la solution.

-Promet-moi de ne pas rire.

-D'accord…

-Je devais coucher avec lui.

Sam se mordit immédiatement la main pour ne pas rire et s'étouffa pratiquement.

-Et... tu… tu l'as fait?

-Oui.

-HAHAHAHAHA!

Castiel lui jeta un regard assassin et Sam stoppa immédiatement de rire, reprenant son sérieux, il posa LA question.

-Mais en quoi est-ce que c'était une solution?

-Ce n'en est pas une!, s'énerva Dean. C'est un cauchemar!

-TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD!, s'écria Castiel en le frappant violemment. COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA DEVANT MOI?

Sam retint rapidement l'ange qui allait de nouveau frapper son frère et le tourna vers lui. Surpris, il vit des larmes dans les yeux de son ami divin, chose qu'il croyait impossible.

-Cass, qu'est-ce que ça devait emmener de coucher avec Dean?, demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

-Je suis enceint, répondit Castiel en fondant en larme dans ses bras.

Sam resta interdit et Dean cacha son visage dans ses mains et rentra dans la chambre du motel en claquant la porte. Castiel sursauta et se remit à pleurer dans les bras de Sam.

-Euh… Est-ce que tu veux en parler?, demanda le plus jeune des Winchester en caressant doucement le dos de son ami.

L'ange acquiesça et suivit Sam vers un banc dans un parc non loin du motel. Ils s'assirent et Sam attendit que Cass se mette à parler de lui-même.

-Il ne voulait tellement pas être un hôte. J'ai juste voulu l'aider…

Il renifla et Sam lui tendit un mouchoir. Castiel le prit en le remerciant doucement de la tête.

-Mais en quoi est-ce que c'est censé l'aider?

-Eh bien, lorsque j'ai décidé de l'aidé, je suis allé parler à Dieu pour lui demander s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de faire un sorte de sauver Dean. Il m'a dit qu'il y aurait bien un moyen, mais que Dean n'accepterait pas.

-Coucher avec lui?

-Oui. Il a dit que cette nuit-là se produirait un évènement spectaculaire qui ne pouvait se produire qu'une fois aux 2000 ans dans un certain laps de temps. Comme j'étais pressé, je n'ai pas demandé plus d'explication et je suis partit voir Dean.

-Alors… tu ne savais même pas ce que ça allait emmener?

-Non. je n'étais pas au courant. Après qu'on l'ait fait, je suis retourné voir Dieu. C'est là qu'il m'a tout expliqué.

-Et en gros ça doit emmener quoi?

-Je vais donner naissance à celui qui anéantira l'antéchrist. Ainsi, sa mort causera de gros dommage à Lucifer qui sera considérablement affaibli et il sera alors possible de le tuer avec le poignard tueur d'ange.

-Waouh. J'avoue que c'est vraiment super comme plan. Le seul problème, c'est que ton… enfant ne sera prêt que dans… quinze ans et plus?

-Je sais. J'en ai fait mention à Dieu. Il m'a assuré que ça ne sera pas un problème. Lucifer ne détruira pas le monde d'ici là.

Sam réfléchit quelques instants en posant tous les pours et les contres et vint finalement à la conclusion que cette solution était une véritable bénédiction.

-Cass? Je veux que tu gardes confiance en Dean. D'accord? Je vais aller lui parler et essayer de le résonner. Ça devrait marcher.

-Merci Sam. Je sais que ça doit le bouleverser de devenir père ainsi, mais il le faut!

-Ok. J'y vais.

Sam se leva et alla cogner à la porte de la chambre de son frère et attendit.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te voir maintenant Cass!

-Dean, c'est Sam.

-Et alors? Je ne veux pas te voir. Tu vas me faire un de tes stupides discours à la con sur l'acceptation des évènements de merde qui arrivent dans notre vie merdique.

-Tu exagères Dean. Notre vie n'est pas merdique.

-Ah ouais? Alors explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que je suis assez malchanceux pour réussir à mettre un HOMME enceint. HEIN?

-Dean. Ouvre juste cette putain de porte.

-Elle n'est pas barrée.

Se sentant un peu con, Sam tourna la poigné et entra dans la chambre. Il trouva Dean assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains à réfléchir intensément.

-Je ne comprends pas Sam. Castiel est un homme! Comment est-ce qu'il peut être enceint? C'est au-dessus de mes capacités…

-Je suis sûr que si tu allais lui demander, il saurait.

-Oui mais là je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

-Allons Dean! Tu ne peux pas fuir. Castiel porte ton enfant! Je croyais que tu en avais toujours voulu un!

-Bien sûr, mais pas comme ça et avec une femme que j'aime!

-Écoute Dean. Je vais te dire ce que Castiel m'a expliqué à propos de votre bébé et ensuite tu pourras juger.

-Fait vite.

Sam s'assit à côté de lui et lui expliqua rapidement que l'enfant allait devoir tuer l'antéchrist pour affaiblir Lucifer et qu'eux allait pouvoir l'achever. Quand il eut terminé Dean poussa un énorme soupir de découragement.

-Alors je dois offrir une vie misérable à mon enfant?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Est-ce que tu sais qu'en ce moment il m'arrive tous mes pires cauchemars? Tout ce que je ne voulais pas donner à mes enfants, je suis obligé de lui donner. C'est… horrible.

-Dean? Qu'est-ce que je dis à Cass?

-Dit-lui que j'accepte… parce que je veux au moins que dans la misérable vie de mon enfant, il ait ces deux parents. Ce sera au moins ça.

Sam acquiesça et laissa Dean à ses sombres pensées et partit répéter à Castiel ce que Dean lui avait dit. Castiel sourit. Dean était vraiment un homme bien. Il pensait au bonheur de son enfant avant le sien, mais de son côté, Dean était inquiet. Dans son voyage dans le futur, il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenue. Ça allait mal tourner et en grosse partie par la faute de Sam.

Trois semaines plus tard :

Dean est enfin sortit de la chambre (Surprise) et a repris ses chasses avec Sam qui voit pourtant que son frère est préoccupé… avec raison. Ils restaient toujours sur les routes à la recherche de nouveaux démons à exterminer.

-Tu sais Dean. Tu devrais respirer un peu.

-Non. moins il y aura de monstres sur terre, mieux on se portera.

-Je t'en prie Dean! Arrête avec tes stupides excuses! Je sais bien que tu te défonces au travail pour ne pas avoir à penser à ton problème avec Cass!

-Laisse Cass en dehors de ça!

-Un jour, il va bien falloir que tu arrêtes de courir Dean.

-Ce jour n'est pas venu.

-Bonjour Dean.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en apercevant Castiel sur la banquette arrière et Sam ricana.

-Il faut croire que le jour est finalement venu, hein Dean?

-Je t'emmerde Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cass?

-Je suis venu te dire qu'on rendez-vous demain.

-Rendez-vous? De quoi tu parles?

-Je connais une sage-femme qui pourra nous aider. Elle va nous dire si la croissance du bébé va bien. On doit la voir demain midi. Sam je te donne l'adresse.

Castiel donna un bout de papier au cadet et disparu.

-Ah merde! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce démon?, demanda Dean furieux.

-On le laisse courir un peu et on va à ton… rendez-vous.

Sam ricana un instant et Dean lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-Donne-moi cette foutu adresse. On va se trouver un hôtel pour cette nuit.

Ils en trouvèrent un pas trop loin et y passèrent la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route et roulèrent pratiquement toutes les minutes pour arriver à temps au rendez-vous. Enfin, ils avaient une demi-heure de retard, mais n'en parlons pas. Castiel les attendait devant la porte de la petite maison blanche en compagnie d'une petite madame qui devait faire maximum un mètre cinquante. Dean rigola intérieurement et Sam lui jeta un regard mauvais dans le genre «Ton enfant pourrait être petit alors ne critique pas.» Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la petite dame qui leur serra la main avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Vous devez être Dean. Castiel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Ah ouais?

-Bien sûr. Il a dit à quel point vous étiez génial de prendre vos responsabilités et que peu de gens le faisait normalement, mais bon. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils entrèrent à la suite de la madame et la suivirent jusqu'à une petite salle. Elle demanda à Castiel de s'allonger sur la table de médecin et il s'exécuta après enlever son manteau et déboutonner sa chemise à la demande de la sage-femme.

-Je vous prie d'excuser ma maladresse, s'excusa-t-elle en mettant des gangs. Je n'ai jamais fait ça sur un homme. Ce n'est pas très commun comme situation.

-Plutôt impossible, rétorqua Dean en grognant.

La dame lui jeta un regard étrange et laissa sortir un petit «pff» et se tourna vers Castiel.

-Vous ne lui avez pas expliqué comment ça se fait?

-Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

-Alors je vais le faire. Voyez messieurs, chaque 2000 ans, il se déplace une force dans l'air qui ne peut être utilisé que par un ange. Consciemment ou non. c'est ce qu'on appelle le Saint-Esprit. Quand un ange fait l'amour avec un être humain au moment au le Saint-Esprit est en œuvre, il se crée alors un évènement extraordinaire. La naissance d'un sauveur. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Marie, la mère du Christ.

-Wow. Une minute! Je suis le père d'un genre de Jésus?, demanda Dean interloqué.

-En quelque sorte oui. La force prend en compte qui reçoit…

-Qui reçoit quoi?, la coupa de nouveau Dean.

-Pff. Qui met qui dans la relation et celui qui reçoit tombe enceint, peut-importe son sexe. On appelle cette étape la transformation de l'intérieur.

-Alors… si Castiel m'avait mis ce serait moi qui serais enceint?

-Vous comprenez vite à ce que je vois, répliqua sarcastiquement la vieille.

-Et comment connaissez-vous tout ça?, demanda Sam.

-Ça ne vous regarde en rien. Maintenant, j'aimerai commencer mon travail. Vous pouvez vous asseoir là, leur montra-t-elle en pointant des chaises collées sur un des murs.

Ils y prirent place et elle commença à promener ses doigts sur le ventre de Castiel. Elle fit plusieurs choses que Dean ne comprit pas du tout et, finalement, elle déclara que tout allai bien et leur donna rendez-vous dans deux mois. Castiel la remercia en souriant et ils quittèrent.

-Hey Dean?, demanda l'ange en s'approchant d'eux. Je peux venir avec vous à l'hôtel? C'est de plus en plus dur pour moi de me téléporter. Je crois que c'est à cause du bébé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sam en empêchant ainsi Dean de refuser catégoriquement. Viens. Dean, il faut que je te parle.

Dean grogna en sentant venir le discours de morale de son frère. Pendant que Castiel allait s'installer dans la voiture, Sam entraîna Dean un peu à l'écart et soupira, ne sachant par où commencer.

-Dean, je crois qu'il va falloir arrêter de courir un moment.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu n'as pas entendu Castiel? Il ne peut plus se téléporter. Il va devoir commencer à nous suivre partout, à marcher, prendre le bus et tout ça. Et comme il est enceint, être toujours en voiture va le fatiguer, il voudra toujours aller au toilette et ça va être l'enfer!

-Et tu suggères quoi?

-On doit s'installer.

Dean s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant ces mots.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Non. On doit trouver un appartement ou quelque chose pour Castiel et pour élever ton bébé. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas qu'il ait une vie sur les routes.

-Et on le pait avec quoi tu appart?

-Tu pourrais te trouver une job? Quelque chose…

-Tu veux dire… abandonner la chasse pour avoir une vie normale?

-Oui.

-Mais t'es con? On est en pleine apocalypse!

-Je continuerais de chasser. Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, non?

-Oui, mais… Si on s'installe, les anges pourraient nous retrouver plus facilement.

-Dean, on a une solution. Ils vont devoir l'accepter.

Dean soupira. Son frère avait raison, mais ça le frustrait. Il ne voulait pas s'installer en ville et avoir un travail pour finalement rentrer le soir et tomber sur Castiel enceint faisant des tartes aux pommes en lui demandant «Bonne journée chéri?» Il frissonna à cette idée.

-Pff. Je sais que tu as raison Sam, mais disons que… ce n'est pas vraiment la vision d'une vie normale que j'avais…

-Désolé Dean, mais il faut faire avec les moyens du bord.

-Très bien! Je chercherais un appartement pas trop cher et un travail. Est-ce qu'on peut juste trouver un hôtel et une pharmacie?

-Pourquoi une pharmacie.

-Parce que j'ai un mal de tête intense. Allez viens. On y va.

Dean et Sam allèrent dans la voiture et ils s'éloignèrent vers un hôtel pendant que Sam racontait à Castiel tous les prochains changements de leur vie.

À suivre…

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Pour ceux qui se sentent insulté ou blessé par comment je change les trucs sur Jésus, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis moi-même croyante et pratiquante et je comprends que vous pouvez prendre tout ça comme un blasphème. Mais sinon, vous en pensez quoi? Prochain chapitre, ils logeront chez Bobby. Comment prendra-t-il la nouvelle? Suspense… XD Une review?

Addicted


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure :** Ici le quatrième chapitre! Yeah! Je suis super ^.^ Anyway. Ce chapitre raconte en fait une visite chez Bobby et la première semaine de vie commune entre Castiel et Dean. NIARK NIARK NIARK… Bref. Bonne lecture!

_**00oo00oo00**_

Après deux jours passés à l'hôtel, Sam avait finalement trouvé un petit appartement à Phoenix en Arizona. En plus, il s'était avéré qu'il y avait probablement une chasse à faire là-bas. Dean et Castiel avait donc accepté et ils s'étaient mis en route, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur le chemin?

-NON!, s'écria Dean en changeant de voie. C'est hors de question!

-Allons Dean!, essaya de le résonner Sam. Bobby a toujours été comme un père pour nous. On pourrait au moins aller le saluer pour lui parler de nos plans.

-Non! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il ferait s'il savait? Il me foutrait dehors et me renierait!

-Tu exagères, marmonna Castiel sur le banc arrière en mangeant un petit sunday au caramel.

-Tu ne le connais même pas!, rétorqua Dean.

-Bien sûr que si! Je l'ai vu au moins trois fois!

-Pff. Je refuse quand même!

-Tu as honte. C'est ça?, demanda Castiel les larmes aux yeux.

Dean se renfrogna et marmonna à voix basse à propos d'un ange braillard et agaçant. Sam, quant à lui, s'en étonnait.

-Dis Cass, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens… Enfin, je croyais que les anges ne ressentaient rien…

-Ça doit être les hormones. J'ai toujours entendu dire que les femmes enceintes avaient les émotions à fleur de peau.

-Ah bon. Ça s'explique…

-Pourquoi? Tu me trouves chialeur?

-… non?

Cette réponse sembla rassure l'ange qui se remit à sa glace en silence. Sam jeta un regard à Dean qui semblait dire «On va chez Bobby peut-importe ce que tu dis. Au pire tu resteras dans la voiture.» Dean accepta donc à contrecœur et ils prirent la direction de la petite maison de Bobby. Dean stationna la voiture et, au grand étonnement de Sam, sortit de la voiture et alla cogner à la porte avec ses deux compagnons de route. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bobby, toujours en chaise roulante, qui fut vraiment étonné de les voir là.

-Waouh. Quelle belle surprise. Enfin, ça en serait une si je ne me doutais pas qu'à chaque fois que vous venez où que vous m'appeler c'est parce que vous avez besoin d'aide. Alors je reprends. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment interloqué, puis Sam prit la parole.

-Hey non! On n'a pas besoin d'aide. On venait juste t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle!

-Tu as stoppé l'apocalypse?

-Euh non, mais c'est proche!

-J'allais dire vous vous mariez mais…

Dean s'étouffa avec sa salive en imaginant la scène. Lui et Castiel devant l'hôtel avec un sourire niais. Bobby lui jeta un drôle de regard.

-Tu vas te marier?

-NON!, s'énerva Dean. Ça n'arrivera pas!

Bobby vit très bien le regard blessé de Castiel sur le châtain et douta un instant.

-Sam, je préfère que tu me le dises avant que je ne me mette à imaginer des choses étranges. Vous voulez entrer avant ou vous allez passer votre vie sur le porche?

-On va rentrer.

Bobby les laissa entrer et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. Bobby leur apporta des bières et Dean empêcha Castiel de prendre la sienne.

-Hey pourquoi je ne peux pas en prendre moi?, demanda Castiel choqué.

-Parce que c'est mauvais pour ta condition, répliqua posément Dean.

Sam sourit en voyant que, même si son frère n'était pas tellement content de devenir père, au moins il prenait ses responsabilités. De son côté, Bobby commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.

-Alors?, demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgé de sa bière. Qu'elle est cette grande nouvelle?

-Je vais laisser Dean te l'annoncer. Après tout, c'est lui que ça concerne.

Dean jeta un regard noir à son frère et se tourna vers Bobby avec un énorme soupir.

-Je… je vais être père…

-SÉRIEUX? TOI?

-Ouais…

Bobby se tourna vers Sam dans l'attente d'une confirmation que le cadet lui donna d'un signe de tête.

-Waouh. Je ne m'y serais jamais attendu. Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

Castiel leva timidement la main et Bobby lui jeta un regard dans le genre «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut?»

-Euh, c'est moi la mère, expliqua Castiel en voyant bien que le vieil homme ne pigeait pas.

-C'est une blague?, demanda Bobby.

-Non, répondirent les trois hommes tous sur un ton de voix qui exprimait leur façon de réagir à la nouvelle.

-Bon Dieu, je n'y crois pas. Je voyais bien que ton ventre était un mini peu plus rond, mais… tu es enceint? Comment?

-Eum…

Castiel lui expliqua rapidement ce que la sage-femme leur avait expliqué et Bobby se tourna vers Dean avec un regard étonné.

-Oh ça va. Je sais, j'ai couché avec un homme…

-Ne t'en fait pas Dean, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste… HAHAHAHA!

Les trois hommes regardèrent Bobby complètement mort de rire.

-Hahaha! Je ne t'imagine tellement pas! Oh si! J'imagine ton visage! HAHAHA!

-Hey oh! T'es pas obligé d'avoir des images…

Ils attendirent que le vieil homme finisse de rire et Sam lui expliqua qu'ils allaient s'installer à Phoenix. Bobby leur donna l'adresse d'un de ses amis qui était mécano là-bas et ils se dirent au revoir (Bobby toujours un sourire aux lèvres en regardant Dean.) Dans la voiture, Dean, démarra le moteur et ils sortirent de la petite propriété.

-Finalement, ça ne s'est pas mal passé, rigola Sam.

-Ta gueule Sam.

Le cadet éclata de rire et le voyage vers Phoenix commença.

00oo00oo00

Les deux premiers jours dans l'appartement furent assez normaux. Sam était là et tout allait bien. Dean n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se faire accepter par l'ami de Bobby. Finalement, Sam trouva la trace du démon qu'il cherchait et il quitta la maison.

-Vous ne faites pas de folie, hein?, demanda-t-il en allant passer la porte.

-Bien sûr que non. qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, grogna Dean. C'est à toi d'être prudent. Tu es sûr que tu te débrouilleras sans moi?

-Bien sûr. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Ok, c'est bon. J'arrête. Prends soin de toi.

Sam lui sourit et sortit. Dean se tourna vers Castiel et soupira. Le voilà de nouveau seul avec lui…

00oo00oo00

Mercredi : Dean tourna la poignée et entra chez lui avec un air fatigué. Un client l'avait particulièrement agacé et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il sabote son véhicule à ce connard!

-Salut Cass.

-Lut Dean…

L'ange était avachi sur le fauteuil du salon et regardait la télé.

-Comment ça va?

-Bien… qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir du genre «Je ne suis pas ta bonne, nourris-toi toi-même!» Dean recula en levant les mains en signe de paix et alla fouiller dans le frigo. Bon ok, il allait manger un sandwich. Putain, il mangeait des sandwichs depuis deux jours! En grognant, il coinça du poulet entre deux tranches de pain et alla rejoindre l'autre dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, son regard dériva sur le ventre de l'ange.

-Tu crois que ça sera une fille ou un gars?, demanda Dean en souriant stupidement.

-Un garçon à coup sûr. Dean, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi réticent à avoir cet enfant?

-Pff…

Dean réfléchit quelques instant avant d'expliquer que, vu ce qu'il se passait dans le futur, il doutait fortement que ça marche.

-Tu as été dans le futur?, demanda Castiel avec étonnement.

-Je ne t'en avais pas parlé? Alors voilà.

Dean lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et, donc, pourquoi il redoutait l'issue de ce combat.

-Je vois. À ta place aussi je douterais… Mais dis-toi que, dans ce futur, tu n'avais pas repris contact avec Sam. Peut-être que ça va changer beaucoup de chose. Et puis, on ne peut rien y changer maintenant.

-Je sais, je suis juste inquiet…

-Tu veux toucher?, demanda Castiel en remontant son t-shirt.

D'abord hésitant, Dean finit tout de même par se lever et aller frotter doucement le ventre pratiquement plat de l'ange.

-Quand on pense qu'il y a de la vie à l'intérieur, c'est tout simplement magique, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Castiel lui sourit et rougit un peu, la main de Dean le chatouillant légèrement. À ce moment-là, Dean le trouva trop craquant, puis se rendant compte de ses pensées, il retira sa main.

-Je… je vais aller me coucher. La journée a été dure.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Dean alla donc se réfugier dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam et s'endormit rapidement.

00oo00oo00

Jeudi : Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Sa nuit avait été peuplé de rêve douteux avec lui et Castiel et il avait besoin de prendre une douche froide. Il était cinq heures. Bah, il allait devoir se lever dans vingt minutes de toute façon. Il se leva difficilement et se rendit en titubant à la salle de bain. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il stoppa brutalement en voyant Castiel accroupit devant la toilette.

-Cass! Ça va?

-Je… Nausée matinale, grimaça l'ange.

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il lui tenir les cheveux? Réflexion stupide, ses cheveux étaient courts. Devait-il lui taper dans le dos, le lui frotter ou crier vas-y tu es capable! Il se sentait stupide à juste rester là.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide?, demanda-t-il finalement.

-Quoi? Tu veux vomir à ma place? Tu aimes te moquer de moi, hein?

-Non je…

Il se tut, Castiel étant repartit pour un tour. Il grimaça et opta finalement pour aller lui frotter le dos en espérant que ça se terminerait vite. Quand Castiel eu terminé, il le repoussa doucement et sortit de la salle de bain sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Dean grogna avant d'entre dans la douche. Il essayer d'aider et Castiel l'envoyait balader. Pff.

00oo00oo00

Jeudi soir : Lorsque Dean revint du travail ce soir-là, il ouvrit la porte sur une bonne odeur.

-Cass? C'est quoi ça?, demanda-t-il en entrant sans la cuisine.

-Eh bien, j'ai fait un… pâté chinois. Enfin, j'espère que j'ai bien suivit la recette.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je sais que j'ai été bête ce matin alors je voulais me faire pardonner.

Dean eu un sourire et se passa une main gêné dans les cheveux.

-Oh eh bien. Merci.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et, pour une fois, ils eurent une discussion civilisée sans que ça ne termine en dispute. Ils firent la vaisselle et écoutèrent un peu la télé avant d'aller se coucher.

00oo00oo00

Vendredi : Ce soir-là, Sam n'était pas encore revenu et Dean s'en inquiétait un peu. Il avait eu congé aujourd'hui et en avait profité pour nettoyer un peu l'appartement pendant que Castiel était sorti au supermarché faire l'épicerie. Ils mangèrent des grill-cheeses et finalement, pendant qu'ils essuyaient la vaisselle, Dean ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Si un jour on m'aurait dit que ma vie allait me mener à une quasi vit de famille je ne l'aurai pas cru. Tu te rends compte? C'est la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère que je vis à quelque part. C'est trop étrange.

-Mais est-ce que ça te plait au moins?, demanda Castiel en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis juste pas habituer et ça me fait un peu peur… J'ai peur de ce que la vie va m'apporter, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Castiel s'essuya les mains et alla lui caresser doucement le dos.

-Tu sais. Ça m'effraie aussi.

-Toi? Non mais tu t'es vu? Tu es l'exemple parfait de je suis super confiant!

-Eh oh! Je n'ai aucune expérience en tant qu'être humain et je dois commencer en femme enceinte? C'est à peine si je sais cuisiner, je ne sais pas nettoyer et je ne sais pas conduire. Je suis complètement inutile et je me frustre pour rien!

-Calme-toi Cass. Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu me tiens compagnie, tu cuisines un peu et puis, tu es nouveau dans tout ça. tu dois juste apprendre.

-Tu te rends compte du temps que ça va prendre.

-Je m'en fiche.

Dean se rendit soudainement compte qu'il s'était levé et qu'il tenait le visage de Castiel dans ses mains. Il avait une immense envie de l'embrasser, mais hésitait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Le Dean du futur l'avait averti qu'il allait préférer les hommes, mais avoir une attirance pour Castiel? Il pensa soudainement à leur enfant. Comment allait-il vivre avec deux parents aussi étrange qu'eux et qui ne s'aimait pas? Castiel le regarda chercher intérieurement et s'impatienta. L'ange se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement le père de son enfant. Dean tressaillit et ce simple contact raviva en lui plusieurs souvenirs. Il répondit au baisé avant de le rompre quelques longues secondes plus tard.

-On devrait terminer la vaisselle, annonça-t-il.

Castiel lui sourit et se sentit heureux. Dean ne l'avait pas repoussé…

00oo00oo00

Vendredi, minuit : Dean grogna, son sommeil soudain déranger. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir Castiel pencher sur lui.

-Cass? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'ai besoin d'un big mac!, gémit l'ange en pleurnichant.

-Quoi?

-Je veux mon burger!

-Maintenant? Mais il est minuit!

-Je veux MON BURGER!

Les larmes venaient pratiquement aux yeux de l'homme enceint et Dean n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'habiller et de se lever pour aller chercher le repas qu'il demandait. Il soupira en démarrant sa voiture. Le cauchemar commençait.

00oo00oo00

Samedi : Lorsqu'il revint du garage, Dean trouva Castiel en pleurs devant la télévision.

-Hey? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Le chat! Le chat il a trouvé sa maman!

Et l'ange fondit en sanglot. Dean soupira. Il pleurait pour ça? Il s'approcha de l'ange et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Dean?

-Hum?

-Embrasse-moi!

-Quoi?

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses!

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne me trouves pas attirant?

-Si.. je veux dire… euh…

Castiel soupira et se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Dean se sentit durcir sous le poids de l'ange sur ses hanches, mais le repoussa doucement.

-Cass, arrête. Tu es enceint.

-Et alors? On peut en profiter pendant que je suis encore mince!

-Quoi?

-Tu ne veux pas de moi?

-Castiel arrête!

Seigneur qu'il en avait envie! Mais est-ce que ça ne risquait pas de perturber le bébé? Et puis merde. Il céda. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et Dean passa par-dessus Castiel tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il le prépara un peu avant de le pénétré avec douceur. Castiel gémit en s'agrippant à son cou et rapprocha leur corps en fusion. Dean se mit à bouger en grognant de plaisir.

-AH!

Les deux hommes stoppèrent leurs activités pour apercevoir Sam dans l'entrée du salon qui se cachait les yeux.

-JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ!, s'écria le cadet. Je vais prendre une douche!

Et il partit presque en courant. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais Castiel le ramena rapidement à ses activités précédentes et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

00oo00oo00

Samedi, mais plus tard : Alors qu'ils soupaient, Sam entra dans la cuisine, le rouge aux joues.

-Bonjour Sam! Elle a bien été ta chasse?, demanda Castiel en mordant dans un steak.

-Euh oui. Super…

Dean ricana et se tourna vers son frère.

-Alors? C'est la deuxième fois que tu me surprends comme ça! Faudra que je prenne ma revanche un jour.

-Tu as vraiment envie de me voir comme ça?

-Nan. Laisse tomber.

Ils rigolèrent un peu en soupant et passèrent une soirée à discuter de la chasse avant d'aller se coucher, Dean se demandant bien où tout ça allait le mener.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je sais que c'est précipité, mais je suis pressé et crever. Je pars en vacance demain matin, c'est pourquoi je poste ce soir. Je suis aussi désolé de vous apprendre que je ne pourrai probablement pas poster la semaine prochaine (n'ayant pas de temps pour écrire en camping XD). Mais bon, comment en l'avez trouvé celui-là? Une review?

Addicted


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, oui je sais il est super en retard! Pardonnez-moi! Je vais utiliser l'excuse de la rentré parce que c'est vrai que je n'ai pratiquement plus de temps libre! Anyway, Alors voilà. Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

Six mois. Ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient installés à Phoenix. Ils n'avaient pas eu de problème avec la police et étaient maintenant parfaitement adapté à leur manque d'action quotidien. Enfin, par manque d'action et adaptation, je parle de chasse et du travail, mais pour ce qui est du reste… Dean avait tellement hâte que ce bébé vienne au monde! Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir sans que Castiel ne lui saute dessus pour un cheeseburger! En parlant de Castiel… il était devenu plutôt, beaucoup, rond et pouvait à peine marcher! Une autre chose qui énervait Dean, mais ça avait valu la peine.

-Dean! Viens vite!

Dean avait accouru et Castiel avait posé pris sa main pour la poser sur son doux ventre rond. Et là, sous sa paume, le chasseur avait senti quelque chose bouger, quelque chose comme un coup de pied. Il leva un regard rayonnant sur Castiel qui le regardait tendrement.

-Je l'ai senti! Waouh. Il va être un bel homme fort!

Castiel éclata de rire et Dean eu une fois de plus envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'ange. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble il y avait plusieurs mois, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment retouchés. Parfois Castiel posait sa main sur la sienne et ils échangeaient des regards tendres, mais Dean avait toujours eu peur d'aller trop loin. Après tout, Castiel était un ange et s'il ressentait des choses en ce moment, c'était seulement à cause qu'il était enceint. Dès qu'il allait accoucher, il allait redevenir un de ces êtres insensibles que Dean détestait et c'était pour ça que le Winchester se refusait à s'attacher. Il ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé lorsque l'ange allait redevenir indifférent, mais, malgré lui, Dean se sentait tomber pour les beaux yeux de la «mère» de son futur enfant et il détestait cette impression. Jamais il n'avait aimé et il ne voulait surtout pas commencer maintenant.

-Est-ce que ça va Dean? Tu as l'air préoccupé…

-Non, ce n'est rien. Je vais aller préparer le souper. Tu veux quoi?

-Juste des spaghettis, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher un sundae au fraise pour dessert?

-Bien sûr.

Il sortit du salon et alla mettre de l'eau à bouillir et sortit rapidement au mcdo acheter le sundae, revint en courant pour baisser le feu et mettre les pâtes dans l'eau. Ils mangèrent en discutant un peu de leur journée. Finalement, vers sept heures, Sam toqua à la porte.

-Je peux entrer sans danger?

-Bordel Sam! Tu fais ça depuis six mois. Oui c'est bon et ça va le rester!, répondit Dean en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

Sam entra donc suivit d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn qui souriait gentiment.

-Sam…. WTF?

-Euh, les mecs, je vous présente Ahélie. Ahélie, je te présente mon frère Dean et son… compagnon Castiel.

Dean lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de reporter son attention sur Ahélie. Plutôt pas mal, gros manque de poitrine… Son regard dévia son Castiel. Bon d'accord, laissez tomber. Il se leva pour lui serrer la main en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de chance, elle le croyait gay.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Vous ne venez pas tous juste de vous rencontrer?, demanda Castiel surpris au milieu de la bouché de son sundae.

-Euh non. ça fait… deux mois qu'on se fréquente. Sammy, tu ne leur as jamais parlé de moi?

Sam prit un pas de recul en voyant les trois visages en quête d'explication rapide.

-Vous savez, je peux tout expliquer.

-Très bien Sammy. Tu nous expliqueras tout ça après le souper.

Et Dean se remit à manger. Sam et Ahélie se joignirent à lui. Ils se réunirent ensuite dans le salon afin de pouvoir écouter la «passionnante» histoire de Sam.

-On s'est rencontré il y a presque trois mois. Je poursuivais un démon qui sévissait à deux villes d'ici et j'ai été pris en otage. Elle aussi avait été capturée et, en mettant nos efforts en commun, on a réussi à s'enfuir et à renvoyer le démon en enfer.

-Je vois. Continu, répondit Dean.

-Eh bien, on s'est recroisé il y a deux mois et on a commencé à travailler ensemble.

-Et tu ne nous en as pas parlé?

-J'avais peur que tu te fâches.

-Pourquoi? Non! Laisse-moi deviner. Elle ta sauver la vie et là BAM tu as appris qu'elle est un démon!

Sam baissa les yeux, gêné et Dean soupira.

-Putain Sam, c'est quoi ton problème avec les démons! Tu n'as pas compris la leçon avec Ruby?

-Écoute Dean, je fais confiance à Ahélie.

La jeune femme sourit et lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

-Écoutez Dean, je sais que ça peut être dur de me faire confiance, mais jamais je ne ferais de mal à Sam.

-Et c'est ça qui est censé me mettre en confiance?, répondit Dean en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Nous verrons au fur et à mesure que le temps passera, répondit Ahélie avec un petit sourire à la japonaise.

-Comment ça?, demanda Castiel.

-Euh, je lui ai dit qu'elle allait pouvoir vivre avec nous un peu. Tu sais, ça fait tout de même deux mois que je chasse avec elle. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je sais un peu ce que je fais?

-NON! J'ai un fils à élever ici! Je refuse qu'on démon vive dans cette maison!

-Un enfant?, demanda Ahélie surprise. Je vous croyais gay?

Son regard se posa sur le ventre de Castiel et, lentement, elle compris.

-Ok, même pour moi c'est bizarre, fit-elle remarquer en riant doucement. Vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas Castiel?

-En effet. Je suis un ange.

-Mais tout de même un homme.

-Je sais, c'est une longue histoire.

-Alors, j'en apprendrais un peu au court des prochains jours.

-Dean, j'aime bien cette fille.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui souriait à la jeune femme avec confiance. Bon d'accord…

-Elle peut rester, mais à la moindre anicroche elle fou le camp!

Il se leva et, sans un mot de plus, sortit du salon pour aller faire la vaisselle. Sam le rejoint toutefois, un peu frustré que son frère ne lui fasse pas plus confiance que ça.

-Dean, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon jugement, mais je crois qu'il serait temps que tu changes d'avis.

-Je ne sais pas Sam, j'ai peur pour le bébé…

-Haha! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Dean, mais tu changes vraiment depuis que tu vas devenir père. Tu deviens plus… responsable, tu bois beaucoup moins.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Non, je vois juste que tu vas devenir un père super.

Dean eu un sourire gêné et tendit une assiette à Sam qui l'essuya et la rangea.

-Dean?

-Hum?

-Ça ne va pas te déranger de dormir avec Castiel?

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, il n'y a que deux lits…

-Tu te moques de moi? Elle va prendre ma place? Je croyais qu'elle allait prendre le divan!

-J'espérais que non…

-Pff. D'accord. Je dormirai avec Castiel.

-Comme un vrai couple.

-On n'est pas un couple!

Sam soupira. Son frère pouvait vraiment être aveugle des fois. Mais bon, Dean allait finir par comprendre. Ils finirent la vaisselle et Dean rappela à son cadet que dans trois jours, ils allaient à la troisième échographie et Sam confirma qu'il allait y être. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher et, alors que Castiel blottissait son dos contre lui, Dean se dit que, finalement, la venue d'Ahélie avait ses bons côtés. Il plaça son bras autour des hanches de l'ange et s'endormit en respirant la douce odeur de miel de l'être qu'il commençait vraiment à aimer.

Trois jours plus tard :

-Re bonjour monsieur Winchester.

-Bonjour ma petite dame.

La sage-femme se dandina et les mena vers la salle d'échographie en discutant avec Castiel de l'évolution de sa grossesse. Apparemment tout allait bien. Castiel ôta sa chemise et se plaça sur la table. La vieille dame lui étendit le gel sur le ventre et alluma la machine. Pendant qu'elle glissait doucement le manche sur le ventre de l'ange, Dean trépignait d'impatience à côté d'elle.

-Alors?

-Du calme bordel! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer!

-Mais.

-TA GUEULE!

Dean se renfrogna et attendit, super impatiemment, le résultat de… l'opération?

-Le bébé est en santé, commença la vieille dame.

-Et…?

-Il va bien.

-PUTAIN C'EST UNE FILLE OU UN MEC? , hurla Dean en faisant rire Ahélie.

-C'est…

-NON!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Castiel.

-Quoi?

-Je ne veux pas savoir! Je veux la surprise.

Dean le regardait la bouche grande ouverte dans le genre «Tu te fou de ma gueule?» et le couple Sam/Ahélie était mort de rire.

-Comment ça?, demanda le futur père interloqué.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à préparer le prénom et tout ça! je veux que ça vienne sous l'émotion au bon moment! Je veux que ça vienne du cœur!

Dean baissa la tête, vaincu.

-Bon d'accord. C'est bon.

Castiel se fit nettoyer et ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux en pariant. Sam et Ahélie était persuadé que ce serait une fille, Dean était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'était un beau garçon et Castiel hésitait énormément. Alors qu'il sortait son porteclé pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, la dame d'en face sortit faire ses courses en le saluant gentiment. Oui, sa vie prenait vraiment un sens, pensa Dean en souriant joyeusement.

00oo00oo00

Oui, il a mis vraiment du temps à venir celui-là, mais bon. J'aime bien ce chapitre ^.^ Et pour vous, c'est une petite fille ou un beau ptit mec? À vous de voir! Une review?

Addicted


	6. Chapter 6

Alors voilà le sixième chapitre, une semaine en retard de la date prévue... Ugh (feel so bad) Bonne lecture ^.^

00oo00oo00

-AAHH!

-OK, RELAXE!

-Dean, tu devrais commencer par relaxer…

-JE SUIS CALME!

Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'un léger résumé des derniers mois s'imposent. Dean n'avait pas vraiment progressé dans sa relation avec Castiel, au grand désarroi d'Ahélie qui avait réellement cru qu'il formait un couple. En effet, la démone avait eu la permission de rester après deux mois de comportement exemplaire et d'aide au paiement de l'appartement. Mais le plus important, aujourd'hui c'était LE grand jour. Castiel avait commencé ses contractions quelques heures plus tôt, mais avait absolument voulu attendre que Dean revienne du travail avant de rejoindre sa sage-femme. Résultat, Ahélie, qui restait la plus calme des quatre, avait pris le volant pendant que Sam et Dean soutenait Castiel sur la banquette arrière. En fait, Sam était le seul qui soutenait Castiel parce que si Dean en avait eu l'espace il se serait mis à courir partout en s'arrachant les cheveux!

-On est bientôt arrivé?, demanda Sam à la conductrice qui sentait ses nerfs se briser un à un.

-Oui, mais arrête de le demander! On arrive dans une trentaine de minutes!

C'est ce qu'elle appelait bientôt arrivé? Sam soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Le reste du trajet fut long et pénible pour tous. Principalement pour Castiel car, malgré les contractions, le bébé n'avait pas évidemment par d'endroit par où sortir! Quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique, la vieille sage-femme poussa pratiquement Dean hors de la voiture pour atteindre Castiel.

-Hum, ce n'est pas bon.

-QUOI?, hurla Dean en l'entendant.

-Vous avez attendu trop longtemps avant de venir…

-Est-ce que vous pouvez juste me le sortir de là, grogna Castiel le visage déformé par la douleur.

-Oui pardon. parfois je m'égare, hahaha!

Sous les yeux impatients des quatre amis, elle demanda à Sam et Dean de le transporter à l'intérieur. Les deux frères s'exécutèrent rapidement et installèrent Castiel sur un lit dans une des chambres. La petite dame lui retira ensuite ses vêtements et s'apprêta à sortir ses outils quand Dean l'interrompit.

-Euh, c'est nécessaire qu'il soit nu?

-Pour une césarienne oui, imbécile…

-C'était qu'une question!

-Dean, arrête de la déranger ou je te jure que dès que ce bébé sera sorti de moi je te tue! , grogna Castiel en serrant les dents de douleur.

-AH! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE!, s'impatienta Dean à la vieille dame.

Elle soupira et mit Sam et Ahélie dehors pour avoir plus d'espace.

-Toi, menaça-t-elle Dean du doigt. Tu es mieux de m'aider et de ne pas que tourner en rond parce que sinon j'aide ce charmant monsieur à te tuer. Donne-moi mes outils!

Commença ensuite ce que Dean considéra être un nouvel enfer.

00oo00oo00

Sam soupira. Il avait au moins espéré pouvoir être un peu utile et il doutait que son frère, dans l'état ou il était, ne serve à quoi que ce soit. Ahélie posa sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant.

-J'espère que tout va bien se passer…

-Moi aussi.

Il lui caressa un peu les cheveux, mais quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille redressait la tête d'un air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si…

-Ahélie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je ne comprends pas. Je sentais déjà quelque chose en arrivant, mais là c'est beaucoup plus fort.

-De…?

-Je sens un démon, vraiment très puissant.

-QUOI? MAIS IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE!

-Chut! Écoute!

Sam se tu pour écouter. Il ne perçut d'abord que le battement accéléré de son cœur et entendit finalement quelque chose. Un bruit, minuscule, couvert par les bruits venant de la chambre où accouchait Castiel. Des pleurs, oui. Un bébé pleurait. Ahélie se leva et Sam la suivit doucement, un pistolet chargé à la main.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça?, demanda sa copine en souriant moqueusement.

-J'en ai toujours un sur moi au cas où, répondit Sam un peu honteux en montrant la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment jusqu'à arriver devant une petite porte entrouverte. Au-dessus de celle-ci se trouvait un petit écriteau écrit «pouponnière». Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et Sam passa devant. Il poussa la porte et entra. La lumière était fermée, seuls quelques minces rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux couleur poussin qui bloquaient la fenêtre. À quelques pas devant eux, une femme se berçait tranquillement sur un fauteuil à bascule en tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Le bébé pleurait doucement, mais commençait doucement à se calmer.

-Madame?, demanda doucement Sam en gardant le pistolet à bonne hauteur.

La femme releva la tête et prit peur en voyant l'arme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?, demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas crier.

-Est-ce que c'est elle?, demanda Sam à Ahélie.

-Non… c'est le bébé…

-Quoi?

La femme serra son bébé contre elle. L'enfant les regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?, répéta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai besoin que vous me donniez votre enfant, répondit Ahélie en avançant sans brusquerie vers la jeune mère. Seulement deux minutes.

-Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, pas vrai?

-Aucun. Je vous le jure. Sam, range ton arme.

À contrecœur, sans grand sentiment de sécurité, Sam rangea le pistolet et recula, laissant faire son amie. La démone prit l'enfant dans ses bras et elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Sam et la mère attendait avec impatience, une horloge au mur toquant chaque seconde avec un son agaçant.

00oo00oo00

_Petite parenthèse avec Dean et Castiel :_

-JE TE HAIS DEAN WINCHESTER! TU VAS TELLEMENT CREVER! AAAHH! J'AI MAL! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT ÇA DEAN? HEIN? AAHHH!

Dean grimaçait de douleur probablement autant que l'ange. Son cœur était brisé par les paroles de l'homme sur le lit et sa main souffrait le martyre, Castiel la serrant de toutes ses forces tellement il avait mal. Bon Dieu qu'il espérait que cet accouchement finisse vite! Qui était le connard qui avait osé dire que seules les femmes souffraient dans l'accouchement? La sage-femme elle, restait parfaitement concentrée à extraire le bébé du ventre de sa maman… ou père comme vous voulez.

00oo00oo00

Ahélie releva la tête avec incompréhension.

-Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-elle en redonnant l'enfant à sa mère.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Sam inquiet et prêt à ressortir son arme.

-Il est un démon…

-Et alors?, demanda Sam. On le savait en entrant ici, non?

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il est un démon. Il n'est pas possédé. C'est, c'est son âme naturelle. Ce qui explique qu'il agisse comme un nourrisson normal.

-Qui êtes-vous bon Dieu?, s'exclama la jeune femme en serrant son enfant contre elle.

-Madame, qui est le père?, demanda Ahélie en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

-Fichez le camp!

-Je vous en prie, c'est important.

-ne sais pas, pleurnicha la jeune femme en se recrovillant sur son enfant. Il… il… il m'a violé un soir, je ne le connais pas. C'était …un sombre connard!, explosa-t-elle en hurlant.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer contre son mère qui sanglotait. Ahélie s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et fit signe à Sam de sortir. Le brun hocha la tête et sortit. Le voilà de nouveau mit dehors. Il grimaça. Ouais, il ne servait vraiment à rien.

00oo00oo00

Ahélie rejoignit son petit ami une vingtaine de minute plus tard, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Sam, je ne sais pas si ce sont de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles que j'ai à t'annoncer.

-Dit-les toujours.

-Eum… si les informations que j'ai eues sont correctes, il s'agit de l'antéchrist.

-L'homme que l'enfant de Dean doit supprimer?

-Quelque chose comme ça. j'ai donné mon numéro à la mère pour que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec son fils, évènements étranges ou disparition, elle puisse me contacter. Mais aucun doute, c'est enfant est bien celui d'un démon, probablement le bras droit de Lucifer.

-Attend, l'antéchrist n'est pas le fils de Lucifer?

-Non. selon les enseignements de la religion, si les anges venaient à gagner ce serait alors le fruit du démon qui devra trahir son père et le tuer (que trop n'importe quoi XD). Le problème, c'est que tout le monde ignore qui c'est. L'enfant de Castiel n'est que 50% de la victoire finale. Si jamais il venait à réussir, il manquerait toujours l'enfant du roi de l'enfer.

Sam soupira. Les choses se compliquaient vraiment. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour réfléchir. Ahélie s'assit à ses côtés et lui frotta doucement le dos, tout aussi découragée que lui.

00oo00oo00

_Retour à Dean et Castiel_ :

-Inspire Castiel, c'est presque finit, soupira de soulagement la vieille dame après une quinzaine d'heure (Désolé, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps prends une césarienne, ni de si ça fait mal ou non alors… il est probable que ce que j'ai écrit soit de la pure merde).

L'homme inspira brusquement. Il était fatigué et il devait probablement être près de trois heures du matin. Il admirait Dean qui avait eu le courage de le supporter out ce temps malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait hurlé. Il poussa encore un peu et entendit le petit cri de victoire de la vieille dame.

-Mes félicitations Castiel. Vous avez un superbe bébé!

L'ange tendit faiblement les bras pour le prendre contre soit, mais la vieille dame se détourna de lui.

-Vous voulez couper le cordon Dean?

-Je ne sais pas comment.

-Bordel, tu prends les ciseaux et tu coupes près du nombril en laissant environ un pouce de distance.

-Eum… ok?

Dean coupa le cordon ombilical et son regard accrocha celui d'un bleu profond du bébé.

-Waouh. Tu es magnifique…

-Oui. Une superbe petite fille, acquiesça la sage-femme en l'enveloppant dans une couverture.

-Quoi? Je croyais que c'était un garçon, questionna Dean perdu.

-Eh bien, personne n'a jamais dit ça, grogna la vieille en tendant l'enfant à sa mère/père.

Castiel s'empara rapidement de l'enfant et la serra contre lui en pleurant presque.

-Oh, je t'aime tellement toi! Oui, tu es superbe Bestiel.

-Hein?

-Oui. Elle s'appellera Bestiel Winchester.

Et l'ange fit un sourire tellement heureux à Dean que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce moment était le plus beau de sa vie et qu'il valait tout l'enfer du monde. Il s'approcha de Castiel et le serra fort contre lui. L'ange tourna la tête pour le regarder et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont son corps fatigué était capable.

-Je t'aime Dean.

00oo00oo00

HAHA! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Personnellement, j'adore la fin du chapitre. ^.^ À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre! Je jure d'être là. Et désolé pour le petit centrage sur Ahélie et Sam, je jure que ça va changer pour la suite.

Addicted


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so, Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture ^.^

_**00oo00oo00**_

Ahélie soupira et Dean lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il était aussi impatient qu'elle de revoir Castiel. Après qu'ils se soient embrassés, la petite vieille l'avait mis dehors en disant que Castiel ne pourrait revenir chez lui avec Bestiel quand dans une semaine, le temps d'avoir bien put étudier toutes les formalités d'un homme-mère. Bref, voilà maintenant une semaine que Dean se rongeait les sangs d'attente et mourait d'envie de revoir sa fille, sa princesse comme il aimait l'appeler dans sa tête (parce que jamais de la vie il n'aurait dit ça a voix haute devant Sam).

-Dean, il faut qu'on parle, dit soudainement Sam en rompant le silence.

-De? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton antéchrist, je l'ai profond dans le cul!

-Non, je veux te parler d'autre chose.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle?

-Ça dépend de comment on le prend.

-Pff. Dit le vite que ça soit finit.

-Il faudrait déménager.

-Quoi?

-Sam a raison, reprit Ahélie en allant s'asseoir près de son amour. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester ici.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien. Premièrement pour que ta fille grandisse loin de l'antéchrist, deuxièmement parce que l'appartement est trop petit pour six personnes et …

-Wow! Comment ça six personnes?

Le visage de Sam s'illumina et il se mit pratiquement à crier de joie.

-Ahélie est enceint!

Le cadet s'étonna de ne pas recevoir de félicitation de la part de son frère et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il fut surpris de l'animosité que Dean dégageait.

-Dean?

-Sam, c'est un démon! Elle va avoir un bébé démon!

-Et alors? Toi tu as mis UN ange enceint. Tu vas avoir un bébé ange ce qui est aussi pire. Tu te penses mieux que moi?

-Non, c'est juste… Cass on le connait depuis plus longtemps… Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

Sam sentit Ahélie frémir de colère et la retint d'une main.

-Dean, tu dis ça juste parce que tu aimes Castiel, sinon tu t'en serais foutu et tu n'aurais même pas accepté de prendre soin de l'enfant!, grogna la jeune femme.

-Hey, de un, je n'aime pas Castiel et deuxièmement, ma vie ne te regarde pas!

-La mienne ne te regarde pas plus! C'est mon bébé et j'en ferais ce que je veux! Et arrête de dire que tu n'aimes pas Castiel, ce n'est un secret pour personne!

-Non mais vous allez arrêter de vous mêlez de ma vie? Je fais ce que je veux, point à la ligne. Peu importe que j'aime Castiel ou non, qu'on ait un enfant ou non, ça ne vous regarde pas!

Dean se leva brusquement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Sam soupira. Dean pouvait être tellement immature. Ahélie se mit alors à sangloter à côté de lui et il essaya vainement de la réconforter.

-J'ai tout fait Sam! J'ai été super gentille, j'ai fait le ménage, je t'ai sauvé la vie, je paye mes choses. Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas! Ça fait neuf mois que je suis ici, je me croyais enfin acceptée, même en tant que démon…

-Arrête. Tu es peut-être un démon, mais je sais que tu es une bonne personne. Castiel aussi le sait et il t'aime bien. Dean est juste bouché. Regarde, même après avoir embrassé Castiel, il refuse d'admettre qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Il sait pourtant qu'il l'aime.

La jeune femme renifla doucement et se releva.

-Je vais aller faire le souper.

Sam acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire triste. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi, surtout pas avec un bébé sur les bras… Bon, il ferait bien d'aller parler à Dean à propos du déménagement.

-Dean?

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Ah come on! Tu as vingt-sept ans et un enfant! Arrête d'agir en bébé et ouvre cette porte!

L'aîné des deux frères ouvrit la porte et grognant et retourna se coucher sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Juste t'expliquer pourquoi on doit partir.

-…

-Tu ne penses pas que les voisins vont se poser des questions à propos de Castiel? Un homme qui grossit bizarrement et que du jour au lendemain il reperd tout et revient avec un enfant?

Dean sourit en imaginant les réactions potentielles et acquiesça.

-Ouais, j'avoue, mais où veux-tu aller?

-J'ai regardé sur internet. Il y a des condos pas trop cher et très beau en Californie. On pourrait se les payer, se faire une vraie vie, s'acheter ensuite une vraie maison dans le même cartier pour ne pas dépayser les enfants et bien les élever avant le grand moment!

-Pff. Je ne sais pas. Ça me parait long…

-Dean, on parle d'un plan de vie là!

-Je sais mais, j'ai peur que Castiel retourne au paradis. Tu sais, maintenant qu'il redevient un ange.

-Dean, il ne redeviendra pas un ange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

-Mais arrête de te torturer! Tu peux être heureux, il suffit juste que tu ouvres tes yeux!

-Tu n'es pas à ma place. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

-Arrête de faire ta victime. Fait un homme de toi! Tu es père Dean! Il faut que tu voies loin, que tu prévoies! Maintenant écoute-moi bien ou je te fais assassiner. Dès que Castiel entrera, tu prendras ton enfant et tu embrasseras Castiel en lui disant que tu l'adores. Compris?

-Euh… ouais?

-Fine, maintenant, tu choisis quelle date pour le déménagement?

-Pff. Je dirais qu'on peut être prêt à partir dans trois semaines.

-D'accord. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais aller cuisiner avec la mère de mon futur enfant.

-Demande la dont en mariage tant qu'à y être!

Sam sourit et sortit une petite boite de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Je compte le faire très bientôt!

Le cadet sortit pratiquement en dansant de la chambre et Dean sourit, rassurer. Bien sûr, il restait encore plein de chose qui restait inconnu, mais la joie de vivre que son frère avait développée depuis le début de cette histoire le revigorait. Il sentit un poids de moins quitter son cœur et relaxa un instant, profitant du fait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, tout semblait simple. Dean ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration… et manqua s'étouffer en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Mon dieu, ça devait être la vieille. Il devait aller chercher Castiel. AH! Pression! Il se releva et, en sortant de sa chambre, il croisa Sam qui venait lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture, se battit avec le siège d'auto pour bébé et mit le gaz vers la clinique de la sage-femme. Il y fut très vite, peut-être un peu trop à son goût, n'ayant pas eu le temps de prévoir ce qu'il dirait à l'ange. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le stationnement et qu'il le vit devant la porte, son enfant dans les bras, son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir. Il sortit de la voiture et rejoignit Castiel qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Heu, salut.

-Tu as fait vite…

-Ouais, j'avais très hâte de te revoir.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, imbécile!»

-Moi aussi, répondit Castiel sans aucune gêne. N'est-elle pas magnifique?, continua-t-il en reportant son regard sur Bestiel.

-Oui, elle est superbe.

Castiel lui tendit l'enfant et, pour la première fois, Dean put la prendre. Il avait presque peur de la briser. Castiel la plaça dans ses bras et le laissa s'habituer. Mon dieu ce qu'elle était minuscule. Petite créature de rêve qui dormait paisiblement avec une moue adorable! Il déposa un baisé sur le front de la petite et sourit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus beau entre toi et elle, soupira Castiel avec bonheur.

-Quoi?

-Oui, enfin. Vous êtes superbe. Je suis heureux Dean. C'est une sensation très étrange, mais je l'adore.

Castiel parlant de ses sentiments réveilla alors en Dean le souvenir du fait que l'ange allait devoir partir, retourner au paradis. Il soupira, sentant son cœur se fendre. Peut-être, peut-être devait-il dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Castiel. Après tout, il avait dit à Sam qu'il le ferait.

-Alors? Tu repars quand?, demanda Dean avec anxiété.

-De quoi tu parles?

L'ange le fixait avec tant d'incompréhension que Dean se sentit reprendre espoir.

-Je veux dire au paradis.

-Si je devais partir je l'aurais déjà fait Dean, mais pour rien au monde je ne quitterais cette vie. JAMAIS!

-Tu veux dire, que tu restes? Tu ne redeviendras pas un ange?

-Bien sûr que non! J'ai assez fait ma part en haut. Dieu m'a donné une bien meilleure mission sur terre. Celle d'être parent.

Castiel leva les yeux vers Dean avec conviction et l'aîné des Winchester ne put s'en empêcher. De sa main ne tenant pas le bébé, il agrippa le cou de Castiel et réunit leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Dean vit avec étonnement que Castiel pleurait.

-J'avais tellement peur Dean!

-Chut, ça va aller. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

Castiel reprit Bestiel et la berça contre lui pendant que Dean l'enserrait de ses bras avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime Cass…

Et l'ange pleura de plus belle. Inquiet, Dean se recula et le retourna vers lui.

-Cass, je suis désolé je…

-J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi! C'est horrible comme impression!, pleura l'ange.

-Bienvenu chez les humains Cass.

-Arrête je suis sérieux, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne restes avec moi que pour le bébé, que tu ne veuilles que je reste avec vous!

-Pourquoi ça? Moi j'avais peur que tu retournes au paradis et que tu ne reviennes jamais. À chaque fois que tu me disais que tu m'aimais, je me disais que c'était les hormones. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher, mais maintenant que je sais que c'est bien toi qui parlais, je suis… tellement soulagé.

Dean était un peu gêné de parler comme ça de ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais Castiel l'embrassa doucement pour le réconforter, baisé un peu salé.

- Ne doute plus jamais.

-Juré.

-Je t'aime Dean.

-Moi je t'adore.

Le regard qu'il échangeait aurait fait fondre plus d'une fangirl, mais le cri du leur fille les sortit de leur petite communication.

-Je crois qu'elle est jalouse, rigola Dean.

-Ouais, il faudrait rentrer à la maison.

-En parlant de ça, on déménage.

-Quoi?

Dean éclata de rire et expliqua tout à son amour durant le trajet de retour.

_**00oo00oo00**_

_1 mois plus tard : _

Dean ouvrit la porte du condo et explora l'appartement avec bonheur. C'était parfait. Deux grandes chambres, une salle de bain, salon, cuisine, salle à manger. Tout ça dans un beau cartier tranquille. Les meubles avaient déjà été déménagé, ne manquait plus qu'à entrer les boîtes.

-Alors?, demanda Sam.

-Parfait. Ahélie, tu as fait du super boulot pour dénicher ça!, la félicita Dean.

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme en caressant doucement la légère rondeur de son ventre.

Un rayon de soleil se brisa sur les anneaux qu'elle portait au doigt. Eh oui, elle et Sam s'était marié et leur bébé allait bien. Sam avait recommencé ses études pour devenir avocat. En fait, il était déjà si avancé qu'il ne lui restait pratiquement plus rien à faire. Ahélie quant à elle espérait terminer un livre qu'elle avait commencé à écrire et devenir une grande écrivaine. Bref, leur vie s'annonçait bien. Il allait habiter dès aujourd'hui le condo juste au-dessus de celui de Dean et Castiel. Très bon selon eux pour continuer de se voir tout en conservant un minimum d'intimité. Castiel entra finalement aussi dans l'appartement avec Bestiel dans les bras et poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

-Waouh, c'est magnifique. Dean, tu veux bien la prendre, je dois aller aux toilettes.

-Bien sûr.

Castiel la lui tendit et s'éloigna rapidement vers les petits coins.

-Je peux la prendre si tu veux Dean. Comme ça tu pourras aider Sam à vider les boîtes du camion.

-Tu serais un ange, merci. Oups, pardon.

Ahélie éclata de rire, prit la petite fille et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil.

-Merci encore de nous avoir choisit comme parrain marraine, remercia Sam alors qu'ils sortaient dehors.

-Bah c'est rien.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Pour Cass?

Dean le fixait sans comprendre et Sam lui montra sa propre bague de mariage en espérant réveiller son frère.

-Oh… je comptais attendre qu'on soit installé avant de lui demander, expliqua Dean en rougissant.

-Donc ce soir?

-Ou demain, ce sera à voir.

-Appelle-moi quand ça sera fait!

-Pff. Tu habites au-dessus, tu crois vraiment que je vais appeler.

-Bah ok, viens me voir!

-Haha, on dirait deux sœurs, rigola Dean. Putain ce que j'ai honte.

-Pas moi. Je suis trop heureux pour ça, fit remarquer Sam. Tu te rends compte? Il y a un an, tu m'aurais dit que je m'installerais en futur père marié en Californie après avoir abandonné la chasse et je ne l'aurais jamais cru!

-Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Allez, aide-moi à décharger ce camion.

Castiel vint les aider peu après et en deux heures ils eurent terminé de le décharger et purent le retourner sans problème. Ils défirent les boîtes (pas toutes quand même soyons réaliste!), commandèrent de la pizza pour souper et allèrent se coucher vers neuf heures. Enfin, tous sauf Dean qui avait pour tâche de coucher la petite. Elle ne s'endormit que vers dix heures et lorsqu'il rejoignit Castiel ce dernier était encore debout.

-Tu ne dors pas?,

-Non. Je t'attendais.

-Je te croyais mort de fatigue.

-Moi aussi figure-toi, mais je voulais m'endormir avec toi.

-Haha. Tu es top mignon.

Dean retira ses vêtements et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de rejoindre son amour sur leur lit.

-Alors? Que penses-tu de notre nouvelle vie?, demanda Dean.

-Elle est parfaite.

-Elle pourrait l'être plus.

-Je ne vois pas comment...

-Castiel?

-Hum?

Dean attrapa l'écrin caché derrière lui et le tendit vers son ange en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Voudrais-tu m'épouser?

-Tu veux dire te marier?

-Oui.

-BIEN SÛR!

L'ange lui sauta au cou et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Dean lui passa alors un anneau d'or blanc au doigt et Castiel sourit.

-Il est magnifique.

-Je sais. Comme moi.

Il évita le poing blagueur en riant et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

-Mais on ne va pas plus loin ce soir, interrompit Castiel. Je suis fatigué.

-Pff. Faux joueur.

-Je t'aime aussi Dean.

-Moi plus, même si tu ne veux pas couché pour fêter ça!

-Hon, allez. C'est l'heure de dormir. On fêtera demain.

Ils se couchèrent, Castiel blottit contre son amour et presque mari. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles mal tourner?

_**00oo00oo00**_

Alors voilà le chapitre 7 avec seulement un jour de retard. Je m'améliore ^.^ Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Ouais, je sais que c'ets un peu roman à l'eau de rose, mais je promet de mettre un lemon ou quelque chose de plus mon style dans les prochains chapitres ^.^ Une review?

Addicted


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Bestiel

Rated : M

Pairing : Dean/Castiel (Destiel)

Chapitre 8 ^_^

NDA : Salut tout le monde, alors je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai. Je suis affreusement désolé! Ensuite, je voudrais dire quelque chose. FUCK le mariage de Dean et Cass. Je l'ai réécrit cinq f*cking fois putain! ARG! Bref, c'était tellement mauvais que j'ai juste abandonné l'idée de l'écrire. Voici finalement la première idée que j'ai eue pour ce chapitre. Si seulement je l'avais fait directement… XD Anyway, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Il y a du smut dans ce chapitre :P

_**00oo00oo00**_

Un an plus tard :

Les pleurs du bébé leur parvinrent comme si une sirène de pompier leur criait dans les oreilles. Dean grogna, mais savait que Castiel avait eu une grosse journée à s'occuper de l'enfant. Bestiel était en train de faire ses dents et pleurait énormément. L'ex chasseur se leva donc, embrassa la nuque de son mari et sortit de la chambre pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il la berça longtemps, lui chantonnant sa berceuse préféré (Nothing else mathers de Metallica) et s'endormit finalement avec la petite contre lui sur la chaise berçante de la chambre d'enfant. Lorsque Castiel les trouva au matin, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo tellement il les trouvait adorable.

Deux mois plus tard :

Dean s'ennuyait au travail. Assis devant un écran d'ordinateur, il finissait de remplir sa paperasse lorsque son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il regard l'afficheur étonné.

-Castiel?, demanda-t-il en répondant.

Jamais l'ange ne l'avait appelé à son travail. Ça devait être très urgent.

-Dean?

-Cass, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est Bestiel. Elle a fait ses premiers pas!

-Quoi?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout filmé! Bon. Je te laisse travailler. Bisou!

Et l'homme raccrocha. Dean fixa un moment son téléphone sans savoir comment réagir avant qu'un sourire niais n'éclaire son visage.

-J'en connais un qui va passer une belle soirée ce soir, rigola un de ses collègues en passant devant lui.

-Ah ta gueule!, rétorqua Dean.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, le corps nu de Castiel contre le sien, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son collègue avait eu raison.

Neuf mois plus tard :

-Je n'arrive pas y croire, répéta Sam pour la millième fois en embrassant sa nièce qui fêtait ses deux ans ce soir-là. On en est déjà là? Mon dieu ce que ça grandit vite.

La fillette rigola avant de tendre les bras vers sa 'maman' qui la prit en riant.

-Je sais, répondit Dean. Moi non plus je ne peux pas y croire. Dire que ça fait presque deux ans qu'on habite ici. C'est juste… impossible!

Ahélie les regardait du salon, caressant son ventre de nouveau arrondi. Ce soir, elle allait lui dire à Sam qu'elle n'était pas que grosse.

Treize mois plus tard :

Assis à un café, Dean et Sam discutait tranquillement de leur vie quotidienne en attendant que Ahélie et Castiel revienne du parc avec les enfants.

-Je te jure, grogna Dean. On n'a pas pu le faire depuis trois mois. Trois mois! Tu te rends compte? Bestiel est toujours dans notre lit. Elle refuse de dormir dans le sien. J'ai bien essayé de faire comprendre à Cass qu'elle devait dormir dans sa chambre, mais il refuse de m'écouter.

-Je te comprends vieux. Je vis la même chose. Sauf que moi c'est juste parce qu'Ahélie est encore enceinte!

-Toi au moins ça veut dire que vous êtes un minimum actif. Sérieusement vieux, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me manque. (NDA : Haha, c'est tellement le moment où dans un Wincest j'écrirais « Si tu veux, je peux remédia à ça, murmura Sam avec une pure voix de luxure» et ça terminerait en longue nuit torride XD Je crois que je vais garder l'idée :P)

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde, rigola Sam en s'ouvrant une bière. Aux joies du mariage!, conclu-t-il en portant un toast.

Dean se joignit à lui et ils éclatèrent de rire en savourant leur première gorgée.

Un an et demi plus tard :

Cette année, Bestiel avait commencé l'école et ils avaient parfois du mal à y arriver entre les devoirs, le travail et les chasses occasionnelles qui se pointaient parfois aux alentours. Ce soir-là, Dean était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Castiel le rejoignit en sautant sur le lit.

-Dean! Devine quoi!

-Hum?

-Bestiel est à une fête d'amie.

-Et?

-Et je me suis dit… ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seul… tous les deux.

Dean remarqua alors que Castiel n'était vêtu que d'une chemise et d'un sous-vêtement et qu'il avait le sourire le plus pervers qu'il n'ait jamais vu. (NDA : Oh mon dieu, j'ai trop l'image! Arg, Misha tu es trop sexy!)

-Hum. Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, rigola Dean. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un rappelle.

Castiel eu un petit rire et s'installa à califourchon sur son amour pour l'embrasser passionnément. Dean frissonna en sentant les mains de son ange parcourir son torse et jouer avec ses mamelons.

-Cass, refait ça. Mon dieu, je me sens vierge. Ça fait si longtemps!

Dean retira la chemise de l'homme au-dessus de lui et échangea les positions. Après les avoir déshabillés rapidement, il poussa un grognement de plaisir en sentant la main de Castiel s'agripper à son membre.

-Tu es trop sexy comme ça, chuchota langoureusement Castiel à l'oreille de son amant qui en frissonna de plus belle.

-Ooh, Cass…

Les mouvements de va-et-vient eurent tôt fait de le faire capituler et, rendant la pareille à Castiel, il humecta ses doigts et prépara l'ange avec hâte. Castiel s'aggripa au cou de Dean en soupirant de bonheur. Mon dieu, sentir ses doigts bouger en lui de cette façon, c'était simplement trop bon. Poussant un peu plus loin, Dean atteint la prostate de Castiel qui se cambra au-dessus du chasseur.

-AH! Dean!

Dean eu un sourire pervers et retira ses doigts, faisant grogner l'ange de déception.

-Notre tour Cassie.

-Arg… Tais-toi et prend moi!

Castiel passa ses jambes autour des hanches du chasseur qui, après s'être positionné, le pénétra d'un coup sec.

-AH!

Castiel se cambra de nouveau sous le coup qui l'avait atteint directement au point sensible et s'aggripa au dos de son amant avec un plaisir. De son côté, Dean avait de la difficulté à ne pas venir tout de suite. Il n'avait pas couché depuis si longtemps que Castiel en était redevenu si serré. Chaque mouvement, même infime, lui renvoyait des ondes d'un plaisir intense. Sans même sans consulter, ils synchronisèrent leurs mouvements et à chaque fois que Dean heurtait de nouveau sa prostate, Castiel lâchait un cri de luxure qui aurait suffi à faire jouir n'importe qui.

-Dean, je vais venir…

-Attend… AH!

Castiel vint entre eux, la pression exercé par les deux corps sur son membre était trop intense pour qu'il ne puisse se retenir plus longtemps. Dean le suivit de peu et soupira de bonheur en se laissant retomber à côté de son mari. Mari qui se retourna vers lui quelque instant plus tard, cheveux ébouriffé, joues rougies et une idée en tête.

-Et si on poursuivait ça dans la salle de bain?

Trois ans et quelque mois plus tard :

Dean fut réveillé par un toquement à sa porte de chambre. Relevant la tête des bras de Morphée, il aperçut Bestiel qui lui apportait un plateau contenant un petit déjeuné.

-Bon matin papa, sourit la fillette de sept ans en déposant le plateau devant son père.

-Salut ma chouette. C'est pourquoi tout ça?

-Pour toi voyons, rigola la brunette. Tu as maintenant 35 ans!

-Oh mon dieu…

Dean se laissa retomber sur le lit, faisant rigoler sa fille et Castiel qui venait de se réveiller.

-Bravo ma chérie, s'émerveilla l'ange. Tu as fait tout ça toute seule?

Bestiel acquiesça, toute heureuse avant de faire un énorme câlin à Dean.

-Bonne fête Papa! Oh! Est-ce que je peux allez jouer avec Justin chez oncle Sammy?

-Ça dépend. Il est quelle heure?

-Dix heures et demie.

-Pff. Vas-y et dit à oncle Sammy que ce soir lui et sa charmante famille viennent manger à la maison!

-D'accord.

-Et merci pour le déjeuner ma puce.

Rayonnante, la petite fille embrassa ses parents avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

-Elle est trop mignonne, rigola Castiel en mordant dans une toast.

Quelques mois plus tard :

Ce mercredi soir-là, Bestiel rentra de l'école en pleurant et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Inquiet, Castiel délaissa Dean seul à la cuisine et se précipita à la suite de sa fille. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Dean l'attendait sur le bord de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Hum… c'est compliqué. Ses camarades de classe disent qu'elle est adopté parce qu'elle a deux pères et elle refuse de le croire… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

-Hum. Je vois. Je peux m'en occuper?

Castiel lui montra la porte de la chambre avec un petit air découragé et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Dean entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers sa fille qui sanglotait sur son lit.

-Hey chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Les enfants à l'école disent que vous n'êtes pas mes parents! Même la professeur l'a dit!

-Eh bien ta professeure ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, ma puce. Regarde ta bouche. Tu as exactement la même que la mienne. Et tu as les yeux de Castiel. Tu ris pareillement à Sam qui riait comme notre mère à lui et moi. Si ça ce ne sont pas des preuves que tu es notre fille, je veux bien être damné. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ton papa et moi t'aurions mentis?

La fillette réfléchit un moment avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

-Mais pourquoi alors la maîtresse dit qu'il faut un garçon et une fille pour faire un bébé?

Dean réfléchit un instant. C'était une question piège ça. Il décida donc de lui dire la vérité.

-Parce que c'est vrai. Mais parfois, Dieu fait des miracles.

-Le connard?

-Chut! Ne dit pas ça!

-Mais tu le dis tout le temps.

-Moi j'ai le droit de dire que Dieu est un connard. Pas toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'une belle créature comme toi ne devrait pas dire de gros mots.

-Mais toi aussi tu es beau papa. Alors tu ne devrais pas dire de gros mots.

Dean sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine et prit sa fille entre ses bras. Il la berça un moment et déposa un baisé sur son front.

-Chérie?

-Hum?

-Les enfants à l'école ne croiront pas que c'est Dieu qui a permis ta naissance. Dit-leur juste que tu es adopté. Ce sera notre petit secret.

-Notre secret?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Elle sourit et sortir de la chambre en trottinant. L'âme apaisée. Dean sortit à sa suite et Castiel fut bien surpris de les voir arriver tous les deux comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors?, demanda l'ange en servant le souper.

-C'est un secret, rigola la gamine en faisant un clin d'œil raté à Dean.

Cinq ans plus tard :

-Lâche ça immédiatement!, s'énerva Dean en s'élançant vers sa fille. Si tu ouvres cette porte je te jure que tu te payeras tes cours de conduite toute seule ma grande.

-C'est tout ce que tu me fais comme menace?, se moqua l'adolescente. Je sors ce soir que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Rien à foutre de ton avis. Tu ne restes ici, point final.

-Non. J'ai rendez-vous avec Chris ce soir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce mec était un trou de cul!

-Je m'en fiche de ton avis! Ce n'est pas toi qui sors avec de toute façon. C'est moi!

Sur ce, elle sortit dehors et sauta dans la voiture de son copain qui attendait dans le stationnement. Dean grogna en regardant la voiture s'éloigner et se retourna vers Castiel qui se retenait de rire.

-Quoi?

-C'est juste… Elle te ressemble tellement.

-Pff. C'est ça. Seigneur, quand est-ce que ma fille a autant changé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce Chris n'a pas de mauvaises intentions. Ils ne feront rien ce soir.

Dean serra Castiel contre lui et embrassa le dessus de sa tête avec douceur. Son ange avait toujours su le réconforter.

Quelques mois plus tard :

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de souper, le téléphone sonna. Surpris de voir que c'était de chez Sam, Dean répondit.

-Sam?

-Salut Dean. Il faut qu'on se parle. J'ai eu un appelle aujourd'hui au bureau.

-Quel genre d'appelle?

-De la part de Chuck.

-Chuck? Je connais un Chuck?

À la mention de Chuck, Castiel releva la tête.

-Tu le connais?, demanda Dean à l'intention de Castiel.

-On parle bien de Chuck le prophète?

-Oui, confirma Sam qui avait entendu. Il dit que le moment est venu.

-Quoi?, s'inquiéta Dean. Écoute Sam, on arrive dans deux minutes. On discutera de tout ça chez toi. C'est bon?

-Oui. Ahélie va coucher les enfants et on pourra en parler.

-C'est bon. À tout à l'heure.

Dean raccrocha, inquiet. Bon sens, il avait complètement oublié toute cette vieille histoire d'apocalypse. Il jeta un regard appréhensif à sa fille qui soupait tranquillement sans se douter du terrible devoir qui reposait sur ses épaules… et il n'avait aucune envie d'être celui qui allait lui annoncer.

À suivre…

_**00oo00oo00**_

Ok, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Toute cette attente pour ça? Pff! Mais je suis vraiment désolé! Sérieusement, j'ai tellement merdé sur le mariage… ARG! Pardonnez-moi! Anyway. J'espère que vous avez au moins aimé ce chapitre-ci. Une review pour me dire que je dois faire mieux la prochaine fois? Je vous aime!

Addicted


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Bestiel

Rated : M

Pairing : DeanXCastiel (Destiel)

Chapter 9

NDA : Alors voilà. J'ai décidé d'écrire pendant que j'étais inspiré au lieu d'attendre super longtemps pour rien XD J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre qui nous remet un peu plus dans l'action. Bonne lecture.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Dean, Cass et Bestiel cognèrent à la maison voisine avec appréhension. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents semblaient soudainement aussi nerveux, mais elle suivait le groupe sans un mot. Elle allait bien finir par savoir de toute façon.

Sam les fit entrer et ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

-Moi je vais où?, demanda Bestiel.

-Tu restes avec nous, répondit Dean. Ça te concerne.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Oh tu vas comprendre, grogna une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous instantanément.

-Papy Bobby!, s'émerveilla la jeune fille en se jetant sur le vieil homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu sauras bientôt, mais en ce moment, tu dois t'asseoir et écouter. J'aurai pensé que tes parents allaient t'en parler depuis un bon moment déjà.

Sans comprendre, elle s'installa entre ses parents face à Ahélie, Sam et Bobby. Une minute plus tard, Justin, qui était allé coucher ses trois frères et sœurs arriva dans la pièce en soupirant.

-Marc n'a pas voulu allér dormir, grogna le garçon. Mais il a promis qu'il allait rester dans sa chambre. de toute façon, je pari que pour rien au monde il ne lâcherait ses jeux vidéo.

-Très bien chéri. Prends-toi une chaise et vient nous rejoindre, lui répondit Ahélie. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut commencer.

-D'accord, commença Sam. Alors, j'ai reçu un appel de Chuck hier soir. Il a dit que c'était l'heure. Dieu ne pourra plus retenir l'apocalypse encore longtemps.

-Dieu?, s'étonna Bestiel. C'est quoi ça?

Tout le monde jetèrent des regards étonnés à Dean et Castiel.

-Quoi?, se défendit Dean. Elle n'avait pas à tout connaître.

-Je trouve que si en fait, répondit Bobby avec un ton sarcastique. Après tout elle doit tuer l'antéchrist. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une mince affaire à ignorer.

-Je dois quoi?, s'étonna la jeune fille avec peur. C'est quoi cette histoire?

Elle se tourna vers Dean avec un regard plein d'incompréhension et le chasseur soupira. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à lui dire, même si Castiel l'avait embêté toutes ces années pour qu'il le fasse. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-Castiel est un ange et comme tu es notre fille à tous les deux…

-Wow. Stop! Je suis votre fille?

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Bien sûr, répondit Castiel sans comprendre. Pourquoi t'aurions-nous mentit à ce sujet?

-Mais je croyais que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant.

-Je t'avais pourtant expliqué comment tu étais venue au monde lorsque tu étais petite, s'étonna Dean.

-Na an! Tu m'as dit que Dieu avait permis ma naissance et que je vous ressemblais, mais vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je gobe toute cette histoire d'homme enceint!

-C'est pourtant vrai. Écoute chérie, tu es la fille d'un ange et d'un homme. Destinée à tuer le fils d'un homme et un d'un démon afin de permettre à un enfant de Satan lui-même de tuer son père ce qui stoppera l'apocalypse déclenchée il y a quinze ans par ton oncle Sam et que Dieu s'efforce de contenir depuis ce temps en attendant ta majorité.

-Ça c'était une longue phrase, se moqua Bobby.

-Sam a déclenché l'apocalypse?, s'étonna Bestiel. Je ne comprends rien…

-Je propose qu'on laisse notre cher Dean s'expliquer avec sa fille pendant qu'on va discuter de ce que Chuck a dit à Sam, proposa Ahélie. Ça serait plus productif.

Tout le monde accepta et Dean se retrouva seul avec son adolescente qui s'efforçait de garder son calme.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques… depuis le début, murmura la jeune fille en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

-Je sais. Je te dois la vérité. Alors voilà…

Dean lui raconta son enfance. La façon dont sa mère était morte, comment son père les avait élevés, son éducation sur les routes. Il lui décrivit rapidement les monstres, la chasse et le monde surnaturel. Il lui parla de Sam lorsqu'il les quitta pour Stanford, la façon dont ils avaient repris la chasse. Leur retrouvaille avec leur père avant sa mort. Au fond, il lui raconta tout jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Castiel, l'apocalypse, sauta la conception de la jeune fille et ce fut terminé.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla Bestiel. Je… je ne pourrais jamais plus voir les choses de la même façon.

-Je comprends. Et j'espère que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir caché tout ça. Je t'aime chérie… et je suis désolé que tu ais à vivre en ayant conscience de toute cette noirceur.

-Ce n'est rien. Et je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi non plus…

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien… je suis dans un club de spiritisme.

-Quoi?

-Laisse-moi terminer. Tu vois, je comprends maintenant que c'est parce que je suis une sorte de Jésus et fille d'un ange, mais je me posais des questions à propos de certaine chose que je peux faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire?, demanda Dean avec intérêt.

-Je peux faire léviter des choses, dont moi-même. Je peux lire les gens. Pas leurs pensées, mais j'arrive à savoir s'ils sont sincères ou non et… je peux marcher sur l'eau.

-Waouh! Ça c'est génial!

-Ouais totale!

-Quand est-ce que tu as découvert tes… facultés?

-Il y a deux ans. J'ai cherché sur internet pour savoir ce que c'était et j'ai trouvé plein de gens qui sont comme moi. On a donc commencé des réunions et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Chris.

-Ton copain?

-Oui.

-Ton copain à des pouvoirs?

-Oui. Tout comme Justin et les autres enfants d'oncle Sammy. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça doit être parce qu'ils sont les enfants d'un démon.

-Les enfants de Sam ont des pouvoirs?

-Oui, mais Ahélie et Sam ne le savent pas. Tu sais, eux non plus n'ont pas raconté la vérité à leur enfant.

-À peu près. Seul Justin est au courant, expliqua Dean. Wow, c'est vraiment un soir de révélation.

-Oui. Papa?

-Hum?

-Je t'aime!

La jeune fille se pendit au cou de son père qui l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête.

-Moi aussi Bessie, mais là je propose qu'on aille rejoindre les autres pour voir ce qu'on a manqué.

-Je suis d'accord.

Ils sortirent du salon et allèrent s'installer dans la salle à manger avec les autres. Dean s'installa à côté de Castiel et il lui serra la main avec amour pour lui dire que tout s'était bien passé. L'ange lui répondit avec un sourire soulagé et Dean ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser amoureusement. Même après toutes ces années, il avait parfois de la misère à croire que lui, l'homme player et flirter né, était avec le même et en amour par-dessus la tête depuis 15 ans!

-Prenez-vous une chambre!, se moqua Bobby en brisant le moment. On est ici pour travailler nous!

-Est-ce que tu veux un résumé de notre conversation?, demanda Sam à son frère.

-Ça serait bien oui.

-Très bien. Alors Chuck a appelé. Dieu ne pourrait plus contenir l'apocalypse que pour deux semaines. D'ici là, il nous faut trouver Satan et l'antéchrist et prier pour que l'enfant du diable soit aux alentours.

-La bonne nouvelle, interrompit Ahélie. C'est que Chuck sait qui est l'antéchrist. Il l'a vu en vision et vas nous rappeler dès qu'il trouve son adresse.

-C'est génial!, s'exclama Dean. Manque plus qu'à trouver ce diable de merde!

-C'est à peu près ça, résuma Sam. Avant que vous arriviez, on était en train de chercher des indices de où est-ce qu'il pourrait se trouver.

-Je vois. Est-ce qu'un profil est en train de se dessiner?

-On pensait à Buckeye, répondit Castiel.

Dean s'étouffa avec sa salive et jeta un regard appeuré à son mari.

-Buckeye, Arizona? Mais c'est à seulement deux heures d'ici! Il aurait là tout ce temps sans qu'on le remarque?

-Respire Dean. Il n'y est que depuis deux ou trois semaines, expliqua Sam. Nous l'aurions vu avant s'il y avait été.

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone qui sonna. Sam se leva et alla répondre avec un air anxieux. Qui appelle à deux heures du matin?

-Oui allo?... Chuck? Sérieux? haha, hasard… Hum… Ouais. Tout de suite.

Sam poussa le combiné de son oreille et sourit en s'adressant aux autres.

-Il sait qui est l'antéchrist! C'est un garçon qui vit à dix minutes d'ici.

-Sérieux?, s'étonna Dean. Voir!

-Ouais. Et Ahélie, Chuck veut te parler.

Étonné car elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie, la jeune femme se leva et alla prendre le téléphone. Tout le monde la regarda, aussi surpris qu'elle de cette étrange demande, scrutant chaque changement de visage pour essayer de comprendre ce que Chuck disait à la démone. Au bout d'un moment, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle échappa le combiné pour étouffer un sanglot. Sam se précipita sur sa femme pour la consoler et Dean attrapa le combiné.

-Allo? Chuck? Il a raccroché, annonça-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sam et Ahélie, attendant une explication qu'ils espéraient avoir rapidement. Finalement, Ahélie repoussa son mari et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

-J'ai rien compris, avoua Dean les autres étant d'accord avec lui.

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a, s'inquiéta Sam. Continuez les recherches sans moi. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il quitta la pièce et, après avoir cherché quelques minutes dans la maison, il finit par trouver sa femme dehors en train de respirer l'air froid de la nuit pour se calmer. Il se mit derrière elle et, posa sa tête sur son épaule, enserra sa taille de ses bras musclés. La femme sursauta avant de le reconnaître.

-Tu m'as fait peur, avoua Ahélie avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

La démone sécha rapidement ses pleurs et se retourna vers son amour.

-Je… je suis la fille de Lucifer.

-Quoi?

-Celui qu'on cherche pour tuer le diable. C'est moi… pourtant je ne suis pas différente des autres démons! Je ne comprends pas!

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle!

-Quoi? Sam, je suis le fruit du mal incarné! Ça ne peut pas être bon. Pense à nos enfants!

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète? Tu à peur d'être pourrie en dedans? Ahélie, si tu étais mauvaise, je ne t'aurai pas épousé. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et je t'aime.

Ahélie étouffa un sanglot et se pendit au cou de Sam pour pleurer silencieusement. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec un faible sourire.

-Je sais que c'est difficile d'apprendre comme ça que c'est lui ton père, mais au moins tu es une adulte forte et responsable. Tu as déjà vécue ta vie et tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ce ne sont pas les origines qui déterminent le fond de quelqu'un. Regarde Bestiel. Fille d'un ange puissant. Tu trouves qu'elle est angélique? Pour ce que m'en a dit Dean, c'est une adolescente parfaitement normale.

-Merci Sam, le remercia Ahélie. Tu sais toujours les bons mots, tu es extraordinaire.

-Ce n'est que la vérité. Allez, allons annoncer cette recherche de moins aux autres.

-En fait, j'aimerais aller dormir et coucher les enfants encore levés. La journée a été longue.

-D'accord. Repose-toi.

Sam embrassa sa femme qui entra ensuite dans la maison et il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle à manger. Dean lui sauta pratiquement dessus avec un gros «ALORS?»

-Mais merde relaxe vieux! Mais c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Une bonne nouvelle aurait mis ta femme dans cet état?

Sam jeta un regard noir à Bobby qui ne se démonta pas pour autant, mais qui resta silencieux.

-C'est elle la fille de Lucifer?

-Sérieux?, s'étonna Dean. On l'a cherché tout ce temps et elle était juste là?

-Genre.

-Wow. C'est du n'importe quoi.

-Dieu est simplement de notre côté, dit simplement Castiel avec les yeux vers le ciel.

Dean eu un petit rire partagé par sa fille et ils se tapèrent la main sous les yeux de Sam qui soupira désespéré.

-Hey! Chuck ne t'a pas dit qui est l'antéchrist?

-Ouais. C'est un garçon du nom de Christophe Anderson.

-Chris?, s'étrangla Bestiel en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Tu le connais?, s'étonna Sam.

-C'est mon copain! Je ne veux pas tuer mon copain!, s'énerva la jeune fille en éclatant en sanglot.

Les autres chasseurs se regardèrent tous avec un air désespéré. Ils étaient mal là.

_À suivre… _

_**00oo00oo00**_

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Et je veux dire que je trouve ça un peu triste de voir que plus de 500 personnes lisent ma fic, mais que même pas une dizaine de personnes laissent des reviews. Merci à Duneline, Zaika, Aniyaoi, FalconAngel et Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor (pardon si j'ai fait des fautes dans vos noms ). Pour les autres, faites un effort voyons! Mais je vous aime tout de même :P À la semaine prochaine pour la suite! Je prévois de finir à temps pour faire un Wincest de saint-valentin, héhéhé. Donnez-moi en des nouvelles!

Addicted


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Bestiel

Rated : M

Pairing : DeanXCastiel (Destiel)

Chapter 10

NDA : Ok. Oui, je suis en vie. Non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction et je promets de poster le dernier chapitre Mardi prochain. Je suis vraiment désolé, l'inspiration ne venait pas pour ce que je voulais alors cette semaine j'ai changé le script. Merci à ceux qui continue de me lire malgré mes affreux retards! Bonne lecture. :P

_**00oo00oo00**_

Bestiel avait pleuré. Longtemps. Pour elle, il était incompréhensible pour un être humain de détruire la personne qu'il aimait. Elle refusait catégoriquement de tuer son petit copain et ses parents le comprenaient très bien. Après tout, ils avaient défiés le destin tant de fois! Une fois de plus ne pouvait changer grand-chose. Sam proposa alors à la jeune fille d'aller parler avec Chris. De lui expliquer l'origine de ses pouvoirs et de le convaincre de combattre Lucifer avec eux. Bestiel accepta. Après tout, on ne pouvait rêver de mieux dans les circonstances. Alors, pendant que le reste de la bande terminait les recherches, Dean alla reconduire sa fille chez son copain.

-Merci papa, remercia la jeune fille en ouvrant la portière.

-Bestiel, avant que tu ne sortes, prends ça.

Dean tendit un fusil à l'adolescente qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

-On ne sait jamais, expliqua le chasseur. Il peut très bien être au courant de ses origines et jouer double jeu. Si jamais tu te sens en danger, tire je t'en prie.

Bestiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prit le fusil et le cacha dans sa veste comme elle avait appris à le faire plus jeune. Elle réalisait maintenant que ses parents lui avaient donnés une éducation de chasseuse sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ou qu'elle connaisse l'existence des monstres. Dean lui fit un sourire encourageant et elle sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la maison aux lumières éteintes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sonna à la porte. Un chien jappa dans la maison et elle s'en voulu aussitôt. Elle avait oublié Sony. Elle allait presque tourner les talons lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage inquiet de son petit ami.

-Bessy? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Chris, il faudrait que je te parle.

Le beau visage du blond ne se détendit pas, au contraire.

-Tu me fais peur Bestiel. Ça a vraiment l'air grave ton truc.

-Je ne te cacherai pas que ça l'est, en effet. Je peux entrer?

Christopher remarqua la voiture du père de sa copine stationner en face, s'interrogea intérieurement sur ce qu'il se passait, mais fit tout de même entrer la brunette. Ils allèrent s'installer au salon et Chris prit sa blonde entre ses bras, remarquant qu'elle tremblait.

-Tu m'inquiètes vraiment Bestiel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Hum… comment est-ce que je pourrais te dire ça… Est-ce que tu sais qui est ton père biologique?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu… tu ne savais pas que…?

-Je suis adopté?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas si ta mère est ta mère biologique ou non, mais je suis certaine que ton père n'est pas ton… enfin, tu vois.

-Je ne comprends pas… Enfin, ça n'a pas de sens!

-Écoute, j'ai découvert pourquoi est-ce qu'on a des pouvoirs.

Christopher se tourna vers elle, attentif à tout ce qu'elle allait dire. Un peu gênée par ce regard quémandeur, Bestiel baissa les yeux, tritura ses mains quelques instants et reprit. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait des anges et des démons, ce qu'il advenait de leurs enfants, fit un rapide résumé de l'histoire de ses pères et parla, bien sûr, de Lucifer.

-Très bien, mais à part me dire que je suis le fils de… d'un démon? Qu'est-ce que toute cette histoire a à avoir avec moi? Je ne suis pas un guerrier Bessy. Je ne peux pas me battre contre des créatures surnaturelles! C'est à peine si je sais tirer!

-Chris, si je suis ici… c'est pour te demander une chose bien simple.

-Est-ce que je… devrais m'inquiéter?

Bestiel releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son copain. Ce qu'elle y vit l'attrista. Peur, appréhension, dégout de lui-même, incertitude… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense tout ça! Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu! D'un seul élan, elle se jeta au cou de son amour et le serra avec force contre elle.

-Crois-moi Chris, je n'ai jamais voulu ça!

-Voulu quoi?

-Je dois te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'on ne devrait jamais demander à quelqu'un.

Christopher repoussa gentiment sa copine au bout de ses bras et fixa son regard dans le sien.

-Quoi? Bon sens Bessy, crache le morceau!

-Chris… Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus que tout?

-Bien sûr.

-Mourrais-tu pour moi?

-Oui.

-Sincèrement?

-Je… Où est le lien?

-Tu es l'antéchrist, Chris. Donc à moins que tu ne sois de notre bord, je vais être forcé de réagir.

-De votre bord?

-Tu… tu dois tuer le démon avec moi. Tu dois tuer Lucifer.

-Tu me demandes d'aller risquer ma vie pour détruire le mal? Est-ce qu'on n'est pas dans un mauvais film là?

-Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien Chris. Tu es le fils du démon, je suis la fille de l'ange. Logiquement, je devrais te tuer ici-même, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que… tu pourrais combattre à mes côtés.

-Oh Bestiel, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que mourir à tes côtés.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'illumina et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Chris la serra contre lui avec amour.

-Je t'aime Bessy. Et ce n'est pas qu'un petit amour d'adolescence, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose nous liait. Maintenant je sais.

-Je t'adore Chris. Allez viens, on va aller retrouver mon père.

-Oh, et en plus on fait ça ce soir?

-Eh bien, selon oncle Sam, on a tous les éléments qu'on a besoin pour gagner cette bataille alors oui. On y va ce soir.

-Dit-moi, tes cousins ont aussi des pouvoirs…

-Tante Ahélie est une démone.

-Oh. Dans notre camp?

-Oui, selon la bible, c'est à elle de tuer le mal, parce que Lucifer est son père.

Oh, je croyais que je venais de subir un choc, mais pauvre fille. Ça a dû être terrible à apprendre.

-Oui, elle l'a appris ce soir.

-J'ai mal pour elle. Bon, allons-y.

Ils se prirent la main en souriant. Un sourire contrit qui signifiait qu'ils n'ignoraient pas qu'ils allaient peut-être mourir dans les prochaines heures.

_**00oo00oo00**_

-Ahélie?

-Tu peux entrer Sam.

Le chasseur se glissa dans la chambre des maîtres, inquiet. Sa femme se trouvait assise en indien sur leur lit et fixait la lune au travers de leur rideaux en dentelle.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?, demanda-t-il.

-Non, je… Je ne comprends toujours pas, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la rejoignait et enserrait ses bras de sa taille. C'est comme si rien ne m'attirait vers lui. J'ai toujours cru qu'il existerait un lien entre le fils du démon et lui, mais rien.

-Ce peut-être parce que tu es censé le vaincre depuis ta naissance, non?

-Peut-être. Probablement. Quand est-ce que vous prévoyez partir pour la chasse?

-Demain midi. Le temps de terminer les préparatifs et de se reposer. Ce fut une longue nuit pour tout le monde. Essai de dormir un peu. Je viendrai te réveiller à l'aube.

-Merci Sam, vraiment.

-Repose-toi bien.

Après un dernier baisé abandonné dans le cou de sa femme, Sam sortit de la chambre et croisa à l'entré Dean qui rentrait avec sa fille et Christopher.

-Regardez qui je nous ramène, se vanta Dean. Notre antéchrist préféré!

-Alors, tout c'est bien passé?, demanda Castiel un peu inquiet.

Bestiel comprit le sous-entendu et répondit à son père avec un sourire soulagé.

-Alors, on part quand?, demanda la jeune fille. Parce que si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup dormir un peu.

-Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin, renchérit Bobby. Nous partirons demain vers sept heures. On aura tous une heure pour se préparer.

-Lever à six heures?, grogna Justin.

-Ouaip. Maintenant tout le monde au lit!

La grosse voix de Bobby fit bouger tout le monde qui se trouva rapidement un endroit où passer la nuit. Dean et sa petite famille montèrent chez eux, offrant l'hospitalité de leur fauteuil à Chris et Sam s'installa dans son salon avec Bobby, ne voulant pas déranger sa femme.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à un dénouement comme ça, hein?, demanda Bobby à l'homme allongé sur le sofa en face du sien.

-Non. Pas du tout. Pour être franc, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire. Pour moi, la vie était enfin normale. Je ne te dis pas les minutes que j'ai passé au téléphone à essayer de me rappeler un Chuck. Je veux dire… Oui on continuait de chasser et tout, mais l'apocalypse était un sujet oublié.

-Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'ai de la misère à me faire à l'idée que, demain, on en ferme définitivement le dossier Lucifer.

-Est-ce que… ça te fait peur?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux dire… Quand Chuck a appelé et que je me suis souvenu de lui, tout m'est revenu en mémoire… dont le voyage de Dean dans le futur.

-Ce futur où il était un trou de cul qui faisait tuer ses amis parce que tu avais tué son bébé?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'inquiète?

-Dans cette…'vision?' Lucifer avait dit à Dean que, peu importe ce qui allait changer, il allait toujours se retrouver à ce moment-là, seul devant le diable et la mort.

-Je t'en prie Sam, tu ne crois tout de même pas à ses sornettes?

-Un peu, je dois l'avouer. C'est surtout le fait que demain on va être la date prévue par Lucifer qui n'aide pas. C'est trop de coïncidence. Et en plus, Dean et moi n'avons jamais été chanceux sur les happy endings.

-Alors selon toi, demain on va tous mourir et que Dean devra te combattre puisque tu auras accepté la proposition de Lucifer?

-Non! jamais je ne ferais ça! J'ai une famille… Et en plus on a Ahélie et Chris de notre côté. On ne peut pas perdre.

-Mais tu es inquiet tout de même. Sam, arrête un peu de réfléchir et dors. Ça va aller mieux.

-On sait tous les deux que ce conseil est stupide Bobby…

-Mais je vais le suivre tout de même. Bonne nuit Sam.

-Bonne nuit Bobby.

Dans la noirceur de la pièce, les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et, étrangement, s'endormirent presque instantanément.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Le réveil avait été rapide, la plupart n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se laver. Pourquoi prendre une douche quand on s'en allait se faire asperger de sang? Julian avait accepté de rester avec ses frères et sœurs, comprenant que si quelque chose tournait mal, il devait y avoir quelqu'un de fort pour s'occuper de leur vie. Maintenant ils s'étaient répartis dans deux voitures, Chris, Bestiel et Castiel suivant Dean, Sam, Bobby et Ahélie. Ils ne comptaient pas sur l'effet de surprise, se faisant à l'idée que Lucifer savait probablement déjà qu'ils étaient en route. Après une vingtaine de minute de route, Castiel grogna.

-Des démons, à notre droite. Ils nous suivent depuis un moment déjà. Bestiel, passe le message à ton père. dit-lui que nous allons nous en occuper et qu'on les rattrapera plus tard.

-D'accord.

Bestiel appela Dean sur son cellulaire et lui fit le message. Un peu à contrecœur, le chasseur accepta ce brusque changement de plan et Castiel arrêta la voiture au bord de la route.

-Quel est le plan?, demanda Chris un peu nerveux. C'est que… je n'ai jamais… enfin vous voyez.

-C'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi, le réconforta Bestiel.

-Alors voilà, interrompit Castiel en leur tendant à chacun un couteau plaqué au sel et un pistolet. C'est pour les ralentir assez longtemps pour qu'on ait le temps de réciter l'exorcisme.

-Merci papa.

Ils se placèrent en ligne au milieu de la route et la voiture des démons ralentie pour finalement s'arrêter devant eux. Castiel eu un frisson inexplicable alors que les portières s'ouvraient. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Son pressentiment se renforça quand Bestiel se tourna vers Chris avec surprise.

-Chris… pourquoi...

Le poignard s'éleva dans l'air et s'abbatit sur la poitrine de l'adolescente.

-NON!

Temps de réaction trop lent. Castiel ne put rien faire. Incapable de bouger, il regarda son bébé se faire poignarder, la bouche ouverte dans un cri étouffé. Le poignard ressortit de la poitrine et frappa de nouveau, plus violemment, déchirant les chairs et causa ensuite la mort en tranchant la pâle gorge délicate de la jeune fille. Un rire épouvantable fit ciller les oreilles de Castiel qui tomba à genoux, ses mains tremblantes devant sa bouche.

-Mon bébé…

Il releva les yeux vers Christopher qui lui souriait méchamment.

-Quoi? Tu croyais vraiment que l'antéchrist n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses origines et qu'il serait un bon gars?

Castiel reconnu finalement les démons. Les parents de Chris bien sûr… Bestiel les avait reconnus et Christopher l'avait supprimé sans hésitation, sa couverture étant ruiné. Comment être du bord des gentils quand on a été élevé et que l'on vit en parfaite harmonie avec des êtres abjects.

-Espèce de connard, grogna Castiel en se relevant les larmes aux yeux. Tu vas le payer très cher.

-Ah oui, et comment? À trois contre un, je crois que j'ai largement l'avantage.

Entouré de ses parents, le garçon semblait en effet avoir le dessus, mais Castiel avait été blessé. Une partie de son âme venait de lui être arrachée. Comment ne pas être plus fort qu'un autre quand on vient de voir sa fille se faire poignarder devant ses yeux?

L'ange leva sa main et un éclair en jaillit avec une force fracassante, explosant la tête de la mère de l'assassin. Christopher eu un sursaut et Castiel leva l'autre bras, visant cette fois le père.

-Arrête!, s'énerva Christopher un peu appeuré. Je suis armé!

Un poignard, un autre. Tueur d'ange. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Où as-tu obtenu pareil arme?

-Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant toi.

-OH QUE SI CONNARD! TU VIENS DE TUER MA FILLE!

-ET TOI TU AS TUÉ MA MÈRE!

-C'est du donnant donnant crétin. Maintenant réponds, ou ton père y passe aussi.

Christopher serra les dents et désigna Bestiel de la tête.

-Elle a été très facile à manipuler la catin, répondit-il avec un rictus mauvais. Ce couteau est le tien.

La tête du père explosa dans la seconde, mais Chris ne cilla même pas. Castiel baissa les bras et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma fille.

-Qui? La catin?

-Très bien. C'est toi qui en as voulu ainsi.

Christopher leva le poignard, se mit en garde.

-Alors amènes-toi.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Ok, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de d'où est-ce que je sors ça, sérieusement. Je comptais faire une belle petite fin heureuse, mais en cours de route, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne faisait pas Surnaturel. Après tout, Dean et Sam sont maudits, non? Mais bon, je suis affreusement désolé pour le retard, encore, mais je promets que Mardi prochain, le dernier chapitre de Bestiel sera posté. JE LE JURE! Et après tout ça, je vais vous laisser le choix de ce que je vais écrire comme prochaine fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre dépressif XD Et je vous aime tous!

Addicted


	11. Chapter 11

NDA 1 : Nope, pas d'informations sur l'histoire rendu ici, après tout c'est le onzième chapitre et le dernier. Vous savez le rating et le couple, pas besoin de plus d'infos :P

NDA 2 : Je voudrais juste m'excuser à l'avance pour ce chapitre. Putain, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure malgré mon incroyable capacité à la non ponctualité XD

NDA 3 : J'aimerais aussi vous rappeler de voter pour ma prochaine histoire dans les choix et résumés que je vais vous donner à la page suivante (celle qui s'appelle votes et qui serait normalement chapitre 12). Merci de votre participation parce que, après tout, c'est vous qui allez le lire…

Si vous voulez plus vous mettre dans l'émotion, écoutez ça sur repeat : .com/watch?v=eVqZpB_hAnU&feature=autoplay&list=FLk6dq-JsoBg9EbpVFh7M8UQ&playnext=6 C'est vraiment magnifique et le clip est trooooppp cute! God, ça me fait vraiment pleurer.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Dean continuait de rouler tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à ses rétroviseurs, attendant impatiemment de voir la voiture de Castiel réapparaître derrière lui. Tous pouvaient sentir la tension monter au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'effilochaient et que l'ange n'arrivait pas.

-Tu sais Dean, essaya de le réconforter Ahélie, il ne peut pas vraiment rouler plus que 10 au-dessus de la limite. C'est normal qu'il ne se soit pas encore rendu ici. Il arrivera probablement dix minutes après nous.

Dean se força à acquiescer. Après tout, elle avait raison. Pourquoi s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire? Il reporta son regard sur la route, envoyant en pensée tout son amour à Castiel. L'ange allait s'en sortir. Il le devait.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Castiel regardait son adversaire dans les yeux, attendant un mouvement de sa part, mais l'antéchrist ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait que rester là et le regarder avec un sourire affligeant. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Soudainement, un oiseau s'envola près d'eux, les faisant sursauter. Élément déclencheur. Ils ne se regardèrent même pas et se jetèrent sur l'autre en hurlant leur fureur. Des éclairs blancs toujours plus puissants que les précédents se succédaient pour atteindre le meurtrier de Bestiel qui, malheureusement, les esquivait à tous les coups. Le couteau brandit de Chris fendait parfois l'air autour de Castiel qui dorénavant cessé de compter ses coupures et se concentrait uniquement sur sa cible.

-Ugh…

Le corps de l'ange se cambra lorsque le poignard s'enfonça dans son dos. il entendit le rire de Chris derrière lui et le corps de celui-ci se plaqua sur le sien pour lui murmurer ses dernières paroles à l'oreille.

-Tu sais quoi le pigeon. Ta fille, elle m'a tout donné. Jusqu'à sa virginité. Et ouais, je l'ai baisé. HAHAHaa…. AAAHH!

Castiel relâcha la tête de l'antéchrist qui s'écroula au sol les yeux brulés, mais surtout mort.

-Ah! Dans les dents fils de put… Urr…

L'ange vomit un flot de sang et tomba à genoux, les mains devant la bouche. Non, non, non... NON! Il avait battu Cristopher. Il avait tué ce connard. Pas question qu'il ne meurt là, seul à côté de cadavre de sa fille. Bestiel… Il se déplaça avec difficulté jusqu'à la jeune fille et prit le corps dans ses bras.

-Bessy… Oh mon dieu, non…

Il lui ferma les yeux et les siens se remplirent de larmes.

-NON!

Son corps secouer de sanglots, il sera le corps de la chair de sa chair contre lui, ignorant son pouls qui devenait de plus en plus faible… jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Un dernier sanglot secoua sa gorge et il termina sa vie enlacé avec celle qu'il aurait dû être capable de protéger.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Dean arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route et ils en descendirent tous pour prendre leurs armes dans la valise. Alors que Dean continuait à regarder derrière lui avec impatience, Bobby posa sa main sur son épaule.

-On ne peut plus l'attendre Dean. Il faut y aller. On ne peut plus que prier pour qu'il soit correct.

Dean baissa les yeux. Il comprenait et devait maintenant redevenir le soldat qu'il était autrefois. Celui qui était prêt à tout pour sauver l'humanité. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, chargeant son arme, tourna vers ses compagnons un regard déterminé.

-Allons-y.

Bobby ferma la valise et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison qui se trouvait devant eux. Ça devait être la bonne. En tout cas, c'est celle que leur information désignait. Sam défonça la porte et ils se glissèrent tous à l'intérieur en position de combat, visant des ennemis invisibles. Ils firent rapidement le tour du bâtiment, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

-C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'ils seraient ici. Ça pu le souffre à plein nez.

Soudain, les faisant tous sursauter, toutes les portes autour d'eux claquèrent en même temps, les bloquant dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger.

-Hi boys, clama hautainement une petite voix.

Les quatre chasseurs se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la femme qui leur faisait face.

-Ne dit rien de plus, grogna Dean. Laisse-moi juste deviner. Meg?

-Tu es doué Dean. Très doué. Sammy, devine qui est là aussi.

-Ne me dit pas que…, grogna Sam.

-Eh oui, rigola Ruby en apparaissant à la droite de sa coéquipière. Tu te souviens de moi Sammy?

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier…

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu… soif?

-Pas après quinze ans de sobriété, non merci.

-Je vois.

Les deux démones n'avaient pas perdu leur sourire et tournaient maintenant autour d'eux avec arrogance.

-Où est Lucifer?, demanda Ahélie qui perdait patience.

-Le maître? Oh, vous venez de le manquer.

-Où est-il?, demanda Sam en brandissant le couteau tueur de démon. Je veux une réponse.

-Relaxe, big boy, ricana Meg. Je vais te le dire. Disons juste qu'il est allé payer une petite visite à ses petits-enfants sans surveillance.

Sam et Ahélie se figèrent instantanément, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Non… Et dire que Justin était seul avec ses frères et sœurs. Merde…

-Sam, on te couvre!, lança Dean en prenant le couteau des mains de son frère. Cours!

Sam sursauta et, reprenant ses sens, il attrapa la main de sa femme, les clés de son frère, et se jeta sur la fenêtre la plus proche. Les deux parents ignorèrent leurs coupures mineures et se lancèrent vers l'impala qui les attendait patiemment dans la rue. Il démarra le moteur et ils quittèrent la ville à la vitesse de la lumière. Dean et Bobby laissé seuls, se tournèrent vers Ruby and Meg qui continuaient de sourire comme si rien ne pourrait jamais les affecter. Bobby prit une profonde inspiration.

-Dean, couvre-moi.

Et il commença l'incantation de l'exorcisme. Les corps des deux démones tressaillirent et elles tombèrent à genoux.

-Bobby, c'est inutile. J'ai le couteau.

Bobby arrêta l'incantation une seconde pour dire à Dean de ne pas faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Malheureusement, ce fut assez longtemps pour annuler le charme et permettre à Meg ne se relever et de s'élancer sur Bobby qui, courbé par l'âge ne put résister au choc et s'écroula au sol.

-BOBBY!

Ruby se releva, mais Dean la poignarda sauvagement et repoussa le corps pour se jeter sur Bobby qui luttait contre Meg avait violence.

-DEAN QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS!, haleta le vieil homme. TU LA!

-Mais je risque de te toucher en même temps.

-Rien à foutre!

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et enfonça le poignard entre les omoplates du démon qui, après avoir ouvert la bouche sur un rayon de lumière, s'écroula sans vie sur le plancher.

-Bobby? Bobby, ça va?

-Oui, imbécile. Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps?

-Je… j'avais peur de t'atteindre aussi.

-Idiot. Allez viens, on droit trouver ne façon de rejoindre ton frère vu qu'ils ont pris la voiture.

-Ouais.

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard reconnaissant de la survie de l'autre et quittèrent la maison. Après avoir volé une voiture, ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de Sam et Ahélie, espérant que pour eux, tout allait bien.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Sam avait à peine arrêté la voiture qu'Ahélie s'était déjà jeté dehors et s'élançait vers sa maison. Voir la porte d'entrée ouverte la fit redoubler d'effort et elle arriva dans le salon en poussant un cri d'horreur. Sam la rejoignit et s'écroula à genoux, les mains sur la bouche en signe de désespoir. Devant lui, tous les corps de ses enfants gisaient, écorchés, sur le sol en sang.

-Oh mon dieu, non…

Ahélie éclata en sanglot et Sam la prit dans ses bras, pleurant aussi.

-Comme c'est touchant, fit remarquer une voix venant de nulle part. des parents qui pleurent leur sort alors que c'est eux-mêmes qui n'ont pas su protéger leurs enfants.

-LUCIFER!, hurla Sam en se relevant. MONTRE TA SALE GUEULE QUE JE TE LA DÉFONCE!

-Relaxe petit Sammy, répondit calmement Lucifer en apparaissant devant le couple en deuil. Après tout, si tu t'étais donné à moi Sam, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

-Tu vas tellement le regretter, menaça le chasseur en avançant vers le roi des enfers qui d'un geste de la main l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, continua Lucifer, mais j'aimerais que l'on passe tout de suite à l'essentiel. Alors Ahélie, à ce qu'on dit, tu aimerais avoir ma tête?

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile, connard, grogna la femme en se relevant et en essuyant ses larmes. Bien sûr que je veux ta tête. Sur un plateau d'argent!

-Et comment comptes-tu y arriver?

Dans un coin de la salle, Sam tentait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits. Le choc avait cogné fort. Il comprenait à peine ce que Lucifer et Ahélie se disait. Que se passait-il?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit la démone à son père, Mais je trouverais bien un moyen.

-Comment? Tu n'as aucune chance. Les écritures disent que tu auras besoin du sang de la chair de l'ange et pour ce que j'en sais, la petite est morte il y a moins d'une heure de cela.

Cette nouvelle révélation fit monter le sang à la tête de la jeune femme qui perdit complètement le contrôle. Elle s'élança en hurlant vers le diable qui leva aussitôt la main pour lui faire subir le même sort que son mari. Enfin, essaya. La magie du démon ne s'activa pas et le poing serré d'Ahélie l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire. Lucifer s'étala de tout son long et, passant une main sur sa lèvre inférieure, s'étonna du sang qui s'y trouvait.

-Co… comment est-ce possible? Tu devrais avoir besoin du sang de Bestiel…

Ahélie ne lui porta pas la moindre attention et frappa encore. La tête du démon frappa le sol avec violence.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir comment c'est possible? Pacte de sang père. Bessy et moi avons juré sur notre sang que nous serons toujours là pour l'autre. Voilà pourquoi!

Elle s'assit alors sur lui et lui martela le corps de ses poings, défoulant sur lui toute sa colère.

-AHÉLIE ARRÊTE!

La voix de son marie la fit s'arrêter rapidement et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de toutes les meurtrissures que son corps comportait. Les mêmes que celle de Lucifer.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne put terminer et cracha un flot de sang. Sam qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes rampa jusqu'à elle et lui attrapa le bras.

-Je t'en prie Ahélie, arrête. Tu vas te tuer si tu continues…

-Comme si c'était un problème, rigola Lucifer.

Ahélie le frappa encore et gémit en ressentant le coup aussi. Sam la regarda dans les yeux, la suppliant d'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore plus.

-Je suis désolé chéri. C'est le seul moyen… Je vais venger nos enfants.

Et sans que Sam ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, Ahélie sortit un pistolet de sa poche arrière et tira sur le cœur démon, s'il en avait un, qui quitta définitivement ce monde dans un cri immonde et angoissant qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Ahélie afficha un dernier sourire, ferma les yeux et glissa dans un sommeil éternel, tombant dans les bras de son mari qui regardait le spectacle d'un air épouvanté.

-NNNNOOOONNN!

Sa voix se cassa et il ne put rien faire d'autre que pleurer son désespoir en serrant de toutes ses forces la femme qui venait de se sacrifier pour l'humanité.

_**00oo00oo00**_

-Dean arrête la voiture, s'énerva soudain Bobby, faisant sursauter Dean qui s'était laissé entraîner dans le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

-Pourquoi?

Bobby pointa simplement la voiture de Castiel sur le bord de la route et Dean mit violemment les freins, éteignit le moteur et quitta le véhicule en courant.

Les cinq corps étaient étendus sur l'herbe rouge, mais seulement deux d'entre eux retinrent l'attention du chasseur. Alors que Dean gémissait de douleur à cet affreux spectacle, Bobby observait la scène de lui, laissant ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues sans retenue et maudissant le ciel ne n'avoir rien épargné à ces deux frères qui avait pourtant toujours tout sacrifié pour le sort du monde et pour ce qu'ils croyaient être bien.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Deux semaine plus tard, trois hommes dans une Impala 67 roulait sur une autoroute loin de chez eux, ne prêtant pas tant attention à la radio qui signalait que deux familles voisines à Phoenix avait perdu la vie dans un incroyable incendie et qu'environ au même moment, pratiquement toutes la catastrophes humanitaires majeures qui étaient survenues ces dernières années c'étaient arrêté. Coïncidence? Peut-être…

Dean soupira et éteignit la radio pour mettre sa vieille cassette d'AC/DC à fond. Ce geste arracha un mince sourire à Bobby et Sam. Les trois hommes avaient repris leur vieille vie de chasseur sans attache, essayant d'oublier leurs nouvelles blessures qui ne guériront jamais. Parce que bien sûr, c'est comme ça que leur vie allait finir. Sur les routes. Parce qu'ils étaient… les Winchester.

_**00oo00oo00**_

OMG! Please don't kill me! Je ne voulais absolument pas que ça se termine comme ça au départ… Je n'ai aucune idée de où tout ça est sorti, je ne suis normalement pas aussi dépressive. Urgh, je suis vraiment désolé... et je suis toujours aussi étonné de voir à quel point c'est beaucoup plus long sur word XD Laissez vos commentaires, et n'oubliez pas de voter pour la prochaine histoire. Je m'excuse encore.

Addicted

Ps : J'espère pour vous que vous avez écouté la musique que je vous ai suggérée car ça marchait vraiment avec l'histoire et en plus, Robert et Chris sont tellement beaux! Profitez de la vue!

ps2: Merci encore à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont suivit! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!


End file.
